


Wrong About You

by texasbelle91



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Brickyl, Cheating, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Walkers, F/M, Loss of Trust, Past Child Abuse, Pregnancy, Triggers, abuse of a pregnant woman, bethyl, brick - Freeform, characters are OOC, love and hate, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasbelle91/pseuds/texasbelle91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth believed that Daryl left her, for good. He took off with his brother over going home to the woman he loved. Beth had her heart broken and chose to do something foolish. She chose to get comfort in the wrong way, with the wrong person. (Bethyl with a little Brick. Characters may be OOC.. This story is AU, the time line is different.) WARNING: This is not everyone's cup of tea.</p>
<p>This is just a one-shot of an idea that was stuck in my head. I didn't plan on continuing it but I did.</p>
<p>Also, characters are very OOC</p>
<p>PLEASE REVIEW!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wrong About You  
________________

Daryl stood in the guard tower watching everyone in the courtyard.

He and Beth had been together for a while now and at first it was hard letting her in but he finally admitted to himself that he loved her.

After that, he found the courage to tell her.

Not long after that, they went to her father and told him about their relationship. 

It's been nine months since then and just last week, while on a run, he found the perfect ring. 

He had Maggie try it on to see if it was the right size and afterwards, he went to Hershel to ask for his blessing.

He planned on askin' her tonight.  
_____________

Looking around, he saw that Beth was nowhere in sight and he started to panic.

"Maybe she's in her cell with Asskicker," he thought to himself until he spotted Carl holding her.  
_____________

He left the guard tower and went inside the cell block and straight to Beth's cell. When he saw she wasn't there, he went to the showers and then the library.

Beth was nowhere to be found.  
_____________

He went back outside to the courtyard and was about to ask the others if they had seen her when he caught a glimpse of the door to cell block A shutting.

Thinking that maybe she had gone in there, though he wasn't really sure why she would, he took off towards the cell block.  
____________

Beth had been waiting in the empty cell block for him. They had gotten use to sneaking around but today was different.

She knew she should end it but she couldn't. It was already too late for that. 

She had no other choice but to tell him.

"Beth?" She heard his voice and couldn't help the small smile that came to her lips.

"Hey," she said when he got closer.  
_____________

Daryl stopped short of the last cell when he heard her voice.

She wasn't alone.

Moving closer, he recognized the other voice and couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach.  
____________

"I'm pregnant," she told him.

"Pregnant?" He asked, letting a little hint of joy be heard in his voice.

"Yeah."  
_______________

Daryl's heart stopped and his blood began to boil.

Beth's pregnant!

"Wait, why was she telling him?" He asked himself.

"It's yours," he heard her say.  
____________

"Beth, are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Daryl and I haven't done anythin' in like.......three months," she said.  
____________

Daryl stepped into the cell and clenched his fists.

"Yer fuckin' pregnant!" He growled.

Beth nodded her head and he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

He shook his head and looked at Rick.

"I fuckin' trusted you!"

"Daryl," Rick started.

"No," Daryl shook his head and backed up.

His heart was broken.

"Daryl, please let me explain," Beth pleaded.

Daryl shook his head again, "I was wrong about you. I was wrong about both of you!"  
_______________


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  **A/N: Ok, so I didn't intend for this to be anything more than a one-shot but I've had several requests to continue it. So that's what I'm doing. I will clean up the formatting of the chapters later on but hopefully they're not too jumbled. Please Review!**   
>    
>  __  
>  **This story will alternate from Beth and Daryl's POV and I may possibly use third person POV from time to time. It all depends on how the chapters want to come out.**   
>    
>  __  
>  **Though there will be a lot about Beth's relationship with Rick, this is a Bethyl story.**   
>    
>  __  
>  **This chapter does not pick up where the first ended.**   
> 

_Five months earlier..._  
_**Beth-**_  
I was sittin' at a table in the courtyard with Judith just thinkin' about everythin's that's happened.  
I've been feeling bad. Not sick, just bad. Maybe a little depressed. Like I had felt back at the farm when I cut my wrist. But I wasn't about to tell anyone that.  
I was fine until Daryl had decided not to come back after they found his brother in Woodbury. I had thought I meant more than that to him but I guess I didn't. He hasn't come back to prove me wrong.  
________________________________________  
I held Judith close as I walked into the prison and into the cell block.  
Rick had told me he would keep Judith tonight to give me a break and though the thought of a break was nice, I didn't want to be alone. Even if Judith couldn't talk to me, she could keep my mind off Daryl.  
I sighed and headed to my cell but stopped. Rick was her father and I have been tryin' to get him to spend more time with her.  
So I turned around and carried her to Rick's cell.  
________________________________________  
Sometime during the night I started feeling restless so I got up.  
I quietly made my way past the cells and into the common room.  
There wasn't anythin' to do in there except sew up some of everyone's clothes that were in a pile.  
I grabbed an arm load of the clothes and the sewin' kit and sat by one of the windows. The moonlight wasn't the best light to use but it was better than nothin'.  
________________________________________  
I sewed up holes in several shirts before I came to one that was all too familiar. It was Daryl's.  
I balled my fists into it and started cryin'.  
He's only been gone a few days and I'm already actin' like a baby.  
________________________________________  
I threw his shirt to the floor and started back towards the cells.  
I stopped outside Rick's and listened for Judith.  
Fighting back my better judgment, I eased the curtain open and stepped inside his cell.  
Judith was squirmin' around in her sleep and I knew it wouldn't be long until she woke up.  
It was probably stupid of me to stay in there until she did but I didn't want to wake her up and I desperately needed her company.  
________________________________________  
My mind was so lost that I didn't see Rick sit up on his bunk and then move towards me.  
"Beth?"  
I jumped when I felt his hand on my shoulder.  
"Beth, is somethin' wrong?" He asked.  
I shook my head, "No sir. I...I just couldn't sleep. I guess I'm on Judith's schedule." I tried to smile.  
He smiled and nodded in understanding.  
I saw him studying my face and I prayed he couldn't tell what I was thinkin'.  
I told daddy and Maggie that I was fine with Daryl's decision to stay with his brother but the truth is, it was killin' me.  
"You wanna take her for the rest of the night?" He finally asked.  
I smiled and scooped her up.  
________________________________________  
Over the next three days, I buried myself in as much work as I could and I was constantly intervening on Rick's time with Judith and today was no different.  
Carol had given me a blanket so I could carry Judith outside and when I found a little bit of shade on the grass, I put it down and laid Judith next to me.  
This was as close to alone as I wanted to be and I allowed myself to cry as I told her how much I missed Daryl.  
I put her in my lap and continued to cry as I sang to her.  
  
_"I pretend that I'm glad you went away But these four walls close in more every day And I'm dying inside and nobody knows it but me Like a clown I put on a show The pain is real even if nobody knows And I'm crying inside and nobody knows it but me_  
Why didn't I say the things I needed to say How could I let my angel get away Now my world is just a tumblin' down I can see it so clearly but you're nowhere around The nights are lonely, the days are so sad And I just keep thinkin' about the love that we had And I'm missing you and nobody knows it but me  
How blue can I get, you could ask my heart Just like a jugsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart A million words couldn't say just how I feel A million years from now, you know, I'll be loving you still The nights are lonely, the days are so sad And I just keep thinkin' about the love that we had And I'm missing you and nobody knows it but me  
The nights are lonely, the days are so sad And I just keep thinkin' about the love that we had Nobody knows it but me"  
__  
  
["Nobody Knows" by Kevin Sharp]  
  
"What's with the sad song?"  
I turned around to see Rick standin' there.  
"Nothin'," I shook my head and looked back at Judith.  
Rick sat down next to me and rubbed his eyes, "You miss 'im?"  
I shook my head yes.  
"Have you told Maggie or Hershel how you're feelin'?"  
I shook my head no.  
He sighed, "Beth, you're gonna have to answer me."  
"What am I supposed to say? Huh? I miss Daryl! I love him but...but none of that matters. He's not comin' back," I wiped my eyes and looked out towards the trees, "I thought he loved me, I guess I was wrong."  
I felt Judith being lifted off my lap but I didn't stop him from takin' her.  
"I'll be right back. I'm gonna carry her to Carol and then we're gonna finish talkin'," he said.  
"Okay," I whispered.  
________________________________________  
"I know it's not the same thing but how did you get over Lori?" I asked him before he even sat back down.  
"No, it's not the same thing but...I don't know. I don't think you ever get over losin' your first love."  
"Lori was your first love?"  
"Yep. First and only. Daryl was yours?"  
I nodded, "Yeah. I didn't love Jimmy. Not like I love Daryl anyway."  
We sat there for the longest time just talkin'. He let me cry as much as I wanted to without getting mad like Maggie would and without tryin' to make me feel better like daddy would.  
He didn't try to reassure me that Daryl loved me and he'd come back like everyone else would have. I kind of think Rick had his doubts about Daryl coming back to the prison but he didn't say anythin' about them.  
I was glad he understood I just needed to get everythin' off my chest though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I understand this may be confusing but the next few chapters will take place in the months/weeks leading up to Chapter 1. If you have questions, feel free to ask but I won't give anything away.

Wrong About You

Chapter 3

**Beth-**

Everything started out innocent enough.

The small touches between Rick and I seemed to linger the more time we spent together.

At first it was obviously uncomfortable for both of us and we even said as much. But there was something comforting about him.

________________________________________

Daryl's been gone for five weeks now and I'm fairly certain he's never coming back.

So why shouldn't I move on? Why shouldn't Rick move on from Lori?

I still love Daryl and I always will but he made his choice.

________________________________________

**Daryl-**

"C'mon Darylina! What's got ya fucked up? Ya been puttin' tha wood ta some piece of ass at that prison?" Merle chuckled, "or maybe ya like bein' Officer Friendly's bitch?"

"Shut tha fuck up, Merle!"

"Look at ya, baby brother, ya done turned inta a pussy!"

I didn't need ta hear 'is shit. Don't even know why tha fuck I chose ta come with 'im 'stead of goin' ta tha prison 'cept fer tha fact that he's blood.

Maybe it ain't too late ta go back. Don't know I would anyways. Beth ain't never gon' forgive me fer leavin' 'er after I told 'er I wouldn't.

Fuck! Hershel would kill me if I did, probably kill Merle too fer what he did ta Maggie an' Glenn.

Looks like it's jus' gon' be us. That's nothin' new fer me, I was used ta it jus' bein' us an' I missed it fer a while when he was gone but then I found Beth.

Shit, Beth. I need ta quit fuckin' 'round an’ go back. Even if she hates me.

I stopped dead in my tracks an' turned 'round.

"Where tha fuck ya goin, Darylina?"

"Back where I belong," I told 'im.

"I cain't go back there."

I shrugged an' walked away.

"Hey, ya hear me, baby brother?"

"Heard ya but it ain't my problem."

"Why ya keep walkin'? Ya got a bitch there? Ya care more 'bout 'er than yer own blood?"

I didn't bother lookin' at 'im, "She ain't no bitch an' she ain't jus' a piece of ass!"

Shit, was I really walkin' away from Merle, my big brother, jus' ta be with someone.

________________________________________

Merle followed me ta tha prison. It was gon' take us a while to get there, probably a good week or so, an' I was hopin' that enough time had gone by that they'd look past tha shit he did an' let 'im in.

Tha whole time I's gone, I thought 'bout Beth an' much she was gon' be pissed at me. I know what I did was fucked up an' I hurt 'er. I've had enough time ta think 'bout all that shit.

________________________________________

When we made it ta tha prison it was dark an' I didn't know who'd be on watch.

If it was Maggie an' Glenn, they wasn't gon' let 'im in so we decided ta wait 'til mornin' ta go up ta tha gate.

We didn't say nothin' ta each other. There wasn't nothin' we could say.

He didn't wanna be there an' all I could think 'bout was Beth.

Tha next mornin', 'fore sunrise, we started makin' our way up ta tha gates.

________________________________________

**Beth-**

Rick and I were in the library when we heard a lot of screamin'.

We hurried to get our clothes back on before someone came in.

Rick went out first and I waited a few minutes before I followed.

Everyone was gathered at the gate and Maggie was screamin' at someone. I couldn't tell who it was until Glenn and Rick pulled her away from the group.

My heart stopped when I saw him and I couldn't move.

________________________________________  
**Daryl-**

I looked 'round at ever'one but I wasn't listenin' ta what was bein' said, I was lookin' fer Beth. I needed ta make things right with 'er 'fore I worried 'bout Merle.

When I saw Beth, she was starin' at me wide eyed an' she wasn't movin' but 'er eyes didn't leave me.

I swallowed hard an' left ever'one arguin' 'bout Merle stayin'.

Ever' step I took ta get ta 'er felt like it wasn't enough.

She had hurt in 'er eyes but there was somethin' else there that I couldn't place.

Damn, this is gon' be harder than I thought it would be.

"Beth." I said 'er name but she still didn't move, blink or nothin' else, she jus' kept starin' at me.

Finally, she took a step towards me but stopped an' backed away 'fore she ran inta tha prison.

I knew there'd be hell ta pay fer what I did but was it really that bad?

________________________________________  
**Beth-**

I ran back inside but I didn't go to my cell.

I needed to be alone and where no one would look for me.

As happy as I am that he came back, I can't keep myself from thinkin' about Rick and what we've done.

We shouldn't have done it.

I should've had more faith in Daryl than I did but he knew he was gonna hurt me when he left.

"Beth?" Daryl called out.

I closed my eyes. I should've known he'd find me.

I didn't open my eyes 'til I felt his hands on my shoulders but even then, I couldn't look at him. If I did, he'd know what I've done.

"Beth, look at me," he said.

I shook my head and wiped away my tears.

"Bethie, I'm sorry I left," he ran his thumb across my lips, "I love ya, Beth. Ya know that, right?"

I nodded but continued to look anywhere but at him.

________________________________________  
**Daryl-**

"I didn't mean ta hurt ya, Beth."

No matter what I said or how much I meant it, she wasn't lookin' at me.

I leaned in to kiss 'er but she turned away from me.

"I can't," she whispered.

I put my forehead on hers, "I'm sorry but I understand."

She shook 'er head, "No, you don't."

She pulled herself away from me an' walked out tha door.

What didn't I understand?

I know damn well how much I hurt 'er an' I'm willin' ta spend tha rest of my life makin' up fer that but I couldn't shake tha sudden feelin' that I was missin' somethin'.


	4. Chapter 4

Wrong About You

Chapter 4

________________________________________  
 **Rick-**

It ain't easy watchin' Beth with Daryl even though I'm glad he's back.

We haven't had a chance to talk yet but I can see she regrets everythin'. Hell, I do too. She hasn't smiled since he got back. She's changed and he doesn't seem to notice but it's none of my business. If she wants to be with him, I'm happy for her. They really do love each other.

It started stormin' early this mornin' so we're all gonna be stuck inside except for those who have watch and whenever the shifts change and unfortunately, my shift doesn't start 'til tonight.

I watched Beth walk in to the common room for breakfast holdin' Daryl's hand. I couldn't finish my breakfast and I didn't want to see them together so I got Carol to keep Judith while I went down to the boiler room.

________________________________________

Beth-

Every time Daryl touches me, I want to cry and tell him what I did.

I keep tellin' myself I shouldn't feel guilty for it because he's the one who left but that doesn't help.

I tried to keep my eyes on Daryl and whoever else was at our table but I kept lookin' at Rick. I had to bite my tongue before I opened Pandora's box and ruined everythin'. I'm sure things would be a hell of a lot worse than what's goin' on outside these walls if Daryl found out.

I hung my head when Rick came to our table to talk to Carol but I watched him leave. He must be thinkin' the same thing I am. He's tryin' to put as much distance between us as he can.

________________________________________

**Daryl-**

I ain't sure how but Beth's different. She's cold towards me. She don't want me ta touch 'er or nothin'. Maybe she's still pissed off but I thought after a month things would be better but they ain't.

I asked 'er daddy an' sister an' ever'one else what was wrong with 'er but no one knows.

I cain't even get 'er ta smile or get 'er ta turn red like I could 'fore I left.

When we went ta bed last night, she pushed my arm off of 'er an' I swear I heard 'er cryin'.

________________________________________

**Beth-**

After breakfast, Daryl and his brother went outside for their watch shift and I took that as my chance to find Rick so we could talk.

When I saw he wasn't in the library, I went to the boiler room. Those are the only two places he'd be.

I eased the door open and I could hear him talkin'. I listened for a minute to make sure I wouldn't get caught before I realized he was talkin' to Lori. Well, he wasn't really talkin' to her, more like he was askin' for help.

I didn't want to interrupt him but this may be our only chance to talk alone. The door creaked when I opened it further and when I closed it, there was a loud screeching noise.

Rick was sittin' against the wall when I started walkin' over to him but he quickly stood up and made his way to me. His arms went around me and I buried my head in his chest and I couldn't hold back my tears any longer.

He ran his hands up and down my back while I cried.

"I'm sorry, Bethie," he whispered and kissed my neck.

I pulled my head away from his chest and took his face in my hands. "So am I," was all I could say and then I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. His arms locked around my waist and mine went around his neck.

Before either of us could object, our clothes were thrown to the floor and we were lost in each other.

________________________________________

**Rick-**

"This can't happen again. This is the last time, Rick," Beth said as we were putting our clothes back on.

"I know," I told her. I hated myself for hoping it wouldn't be our last time together.

Once we were dressed, we sat down against the wall.

"I love him," Beth whispered more to herself than me.

"I know you do."

"Rick, what do we tell him?"

"Nothin'."

She looked at me and shook her head, "We have to. I'd rather tell him than have him find out on his own."

"Beth, no one knew we were seein' each other..."

"They may not have known but I sure as hell know what I've done. What we did. Oh my God! We just...we just did it."

I rubbed my face. "He's like a brother to me," I told her and myself, "but if we tell him, it'll hurt him and I don't wanna do that to him."

What the fuck did I do?!

"You go ahead and head back to your cell. I'm gonna stay here a while," I told her.

She left without sayin' anythin' but she was cryin'.

________________________________________

**Daryl-**

I'd left Merle in tha guard tower so I could find Rick an' talk ta him 'bout Merle stayin' fer good.

I was walkin' by tha library when I heard someone cryin'. I don't like havin' ta be 'round people when they start that shit but I wanted ta make sure whoever it was wasn't hurt. I opened tha door an' walked in.

Beth was sittin' against a shelf an' she was cryin' worse than I'd ever seen.

"Beth, ya hurt?"

"No," she said but she didn't look at me.

I sat down beside 'er. I didn't know what I could do ta help 'er but I didn't want 'er ta sit in 'ere cryin' like this.

"I messed up, Daryl."

"Ya messed up? How?"

She finally looked at me an' she tried but she couldn't stop cryin'.

"It was nothin'. Just, I didn't believe you'd come back. I lost my faith in you but I love you, Daryl."

I leaned in an' she let me kiss 'er. I wiped tha tears from 'er face an' she smiled.

"I love ya too, Beth."

________________________________________

**Beth-**

I can't believe I just lied to him but all I could think about was what Rick said.

There was no way I could hurt him by tellin' him what we had done while he was gone or what had just happened.

He led me back to the cell block and wrapped his arms around me once we were in our cell. He kissed me and slipped his hands under my shirt.

I pulled away from him, "Daryl, can we wait 'til later?"

He kissed me again, "Yeah. I gotta get back on watch. I left Merle out there."

Later that night when he came to bed, I put on my best smile. I want to be with him like we were before but when he eased into me, I had to close my eyes to fight back the tears.

I'm not sure I can be with him like this anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Wrong About You

  


Chapter 5

  
________________________________________

**Beth-**

I smiled when I woke up and felt Daryl's arms around me.

"Mornin'," he mumbled against my neck when I grabbed his hand.

"Good mornin' to you too," I said before rolling over to face him.

His hand slid up my arm and he brushed my hair away from my face.

"It's good ta see that smile of yours," he said.

"It's because of you."

He pulled me closer to him and rolled onto his back. I didn't realize how cold the prison was until the sheet slipped away from my body and the air met my bare skin.

I must've shivered because Daryl reached down and pulled the sheet and a quilt up over us.

I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

For the briefest moment, I let my mind wander and I suddenly became aware of the fact that I was going out of my way to avoid Rick and I wondered if anyone had noticed it.

My mind didn't stay on that long when I felt Daryl's hand gliding across my back, making me shiver and him chuckle.

We laid there like that for a long time before Daryl flipped me onto my back and leaned over me, kissing down my neck.

My eyes flickered to the curtain of our cell when I saw a shadow pass by and then heard someone laugh.

"C'mon baby brother. Get ya ass up an' off that girl."

Daryl groaned, "Leave us tha fuck alone, Merle!"

I bit my lip to hold back a laugh while Daryl was cussing Merle under his breath.

I've been spendin' every day with Daryl for the past three weeks and today would be no different.

He was goin' on a run and had talked daddy into lettin' me go with him.

"Guess we better get up, huh?" I said.

"Yep. Jus' gon' be tha two of us so we need ta head out early."

________________________________________

We got ready and got the lists of what we needed to get and headed outside.

"We're goin' in the truck?" I asked.

"Yeah. We gotta get too much shit."

We were both silent as we left the prison. It would have been nice but it was almost too quiet.

My mind wandered again but this time I thought about tellin' Daryl what I had done. It would be better to tell him now than wait until we got back to the prison but I needed to take care of somethin' first.

________________________________________

When we arrived at the town we were scavengin', we immediately set to work on findin' everythin' on the lists and gettin' the stuff loaded into the truck.

Daryl put the last box into the bed of the truck and grabbed his crossbow.

"C'mon," he motioned for me to follow him.

We walked down the sidewalk until we reached a run down motel. He had me stay inside a car while he cleared out the rooms.

He was gone for a good twenty minutes before finally emerging from one of the rooms without his crossbow.

Opening the car door slowly as he approached, I saw the huge smile plastered across his face.

"Daryl, are you crazy? Where's your crossbow?"

He shrugged and took my hand, leading me back to the room he had come from.

 

Before I could step inside, he picked me up bridal style and carried me in and placed me on the bed.

As he locked the door, I looked around the room. There were candles everywhere and the sheets on the bed were clean and obviously didn't belong in a motel.

I watched as Daryl walked over to the table and pulled out too glasses and opened a bottle of wine.

My heart raced and my head filled with guilt.

Daryl really loves me and yet I betrayed him. I can't believe I did somethin' that stupid!

Daryl quickly finished off a few glasses of wine while I sipped on my first glass.

I knew where things were goin' and I wanted it but I was fighting hard not to ruin this.

________________________________________

Daryl didn't waste any time gettin' undressed before he started on my clothes.

He trailed kisses down my neck and chest as his fingers teased me.

For the first time in a long time, we didn't have to rush. We were able to take our time and enjoy bein' alone with each other.

________________________________________

As Daryl held me, I wanted to asked him if we could stay here. Just the two of us. But I knew he wouldn't agree to that even if he wanted to.

"I love ya, baby," he whispered.

I raised my head up off of his chest and smiled. "I love you, too."

________________________________________

On our way back to the prison, Daryl surprised me again by talkin'.

"Ya said 'fore that ya wanted kids. How many ya want?"

"I don't know. I always wanted four."

"What 'bout now?"

"I have Judith. I know she's not mine but I don't think a child should have to live in this world."

"Shit," he whispered to himself.

"What? Is somethin' wrong?"

"I ain't been usin' fuckin' condoms. Thought ya wanted kids."

I was speechless.

"You were tryin' to get me pregnant! You asshole! How could you?!" I yelled at him.

"Ya been talkin' 'bout havin' kids, startin' a family. It ain't never gon' be a good time ta have kids. Thought if it jus' happened, ya'd be happy."

"Daryl! You told me you didn't want kids. I was fine with that!"

Daryl slammed on the breaks and put the truck in park.

"I didn't want kids 'fore but I want 'em now."

In a way I was happy that he wanted kids but I was also a little pissed.

_"Don't open your fuckin' mouth, Beth!" I told myself._

I covered my face with my hands and let out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Daryl. I..I just...you could've told me first."

"Thought ya'd be happy."

"I am. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It just shocked me is all."

________________________________________

Back at the prison, everyone helped unload the truck and we put all of our supplies away.

Daryl went to the guard tower to join his brother for watch and I went to our cell and took out my journal and started writing.

_

"I promised to never do what I've done, I've been lying to someone,

_

_

Dear diamond, What will we do? Lie like the devil or just face the truth, Dear diamond, Be my saving grace, What he don't know will kill him, That I can't face"

_

_

["Dear Diamond" by Miranda Lambert ]

_


	6. Chapter 6

Wrong About You

Chapter 6

________________________________________

**Beth-**

Maggie and I haven't really had many chances to talk since we moved into the prison so I was a little excited that she said we'd be spendin' the day together to catch up.

She asked me to meet her in the library so we'd be able to talk alone like we used to.

I had so much I wanted to talk to her about.

"Hey, Bethie!" She smiled and hugged me like we haven't seen each other in a long time.

We talked about everythin' we missed about our lives before the turn and our relationships with Glenn and Daryl.

Maggie was a little too happy to talk about her and Glenn.

"Why are you so happy?" I finally asked.

"I'm pregnant. Well, I think I might be pregnant," she said.

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah. Glenn wants a baby."

"What about you?"

"I think it's the wrong time but I know there will never be a right time for it so if it happens, it happens."

"Are you sure you're pregnant?"

"No, I'm not sure. I'm gonna get some tests when we go on a run but I've missed two periods so, I might be."

"Missing your period doesn't necessarily mean you're pregnant. It could be anythin', Maggie."

"I know but wouldn't you be scared if you missed yours?"

When I didn't answer, she cocked her head to the side and stared at me. "Bethie, how many have you missed?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure."

The way she looked at me scared me. I couldn't be pregnant, could I? What if I was?

My mind went into overdrive and I jumped up and headed towards the door when she stopped me.

"Bethie, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

No! Of course I'm not alright!

I've only had sex with Daryl three times since he's been back and before he left, it had been a month since we'd had sex.

I hurried to my cell and pulled out the calendar I was keepin'.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

I kept tryin' to figure up the dates. If I am pregnant, I know the baby wouldn't be Daryl's. It would be Rick's. Shit!

I mean, it could be Daryl's but the time isn't right. If I am, it had to have happened before Daryl got back.

I was beginning to hyperventilate.

I have no one to blame but myself. It sure as hell isn't Daryl's fault and I can't blame it on Rick, not that I would. I should have stopped it. I should have ended things before they even started.

"Bethie?"

I looked up to see daddy standin' in the doorway.

"Bethie, are you alright?"

I gave a slight nod, "Yes sir."

"Why are you in here cryin' then?"

I shrugged, "I just needed to cry."

Daddy didn't look convinced but he left me alone.

Oh my God! Daddy. What was daddy gonna say? What would he do?

"Damn it, Beth! Don't freak out until you know for sure!" I told myself.

I wiped my eyes and decided I'd ask Maggie to get me a test when she got hers.

________________________________________

Maggie had agreed to get me a test and she reluctantly agreed not to mention anythin' to Daryl about it while they were on the run.

I couldn't do anythin' now but wait for them to get back and I wasn't very good at that.

When they got back later that evening, Maggie handed me a large bag.

"I got you more than one test. Just in case you need them," she said with a smile.

I hurried to my cell and busted into tears as I pulled a pregnancy test out of my bag.

 

Daryl wanted to get me pregnant but there was a chance I already was. Even worse than that, I didn't know who the father would be if the test was positive.

I dried my eyes and made my way to the bathroom with the test wrapped up in my clean clothes.

I was too impatient to just sit there and wait the three minutes so I took a shower.

Before I picked up the stick, I read the box again. I took a deep breath and prayed to God before I looked at it.

I gathered up my things and headed back to the cell block.

I had just turned the first corner after leavin' the bathroom when I ran into someone. Thinkin' it was a walker, I threw my things to the ground and pulled out my knife.

"Whoa, Bethie. It's just me," Maggie said.

For some reason, I didn't lower my knife even after seein' it was her.

She kneeled down and started gathering my stuff up.

I gasped and dropped my knife when I remembered the pregnancy test but it was too late.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No!" I ripped the test out of her hand. "I'm not pregnant."

She reached for the test but I moved away.

"Bethie, let me see the test."

"No. I'm not pregnant, Maggie."

"I'm glad you're not. I'd have to kill Daryl if you were," she joked.

"Well, he wants us to have a baby."

Maggie squealed but stopped when I didn't join her.

"Beth, you and Daryl would be wonderful parents...and I'd love a niece or nephew."

I leaned back against the wall and started cryin'.

"Bethie, sweetie, just because this test is negative doesn't mean you won't get pregnant."

I wiped my face, "What about you? Are you pregnant?"

"No," was her only response.

I didn't really want to talk to her anymore so I told her I was goin' to help Carol with Judith.

It wasn't a lie, I had to put my things away and try to calm down before I went to get her.

I didn't want anyone askin' questions about why I was cryin'.

________________________________________

As I rocked Judith, I started thinkin' about all the things I needed to do.

At the top of the list was tellin' Daryl the truth. He needed to know and I was gonna tell him. Even if that meant Rick wasn't there.

I need to tell them both that I'm pregnant but I'm not sure how to do that. Should I tell them together or individually?

Then there was the group. I'd eventually have to tell them everythin' and that included what I had done. But I wanted to talk to daddy about everythin' first. He, like Daryl and Rick, deserved to find out from me, not someone else.

But for now, I need to keep this to myself while I try to figure out who the father could be.

I pray to God it's Daryl's.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: This chapter is basically a rewrite of chapter 1 but don't dismiss it. It now includes their POV's and hopefully it'll answer a few more questions. Also, this chapter takes place about 8-10 weeks after chapter 6.**

Wrong About You

Chapter 7

________________________________________

**Daryl-**

I finally gave up on denyin' I love Beth an' now I's determined ta prove it to 'er, 'specially after I'd left 'er. I know she's still hurtin' from that but at least she's forgiven me for it.

Last week when we went on a run, I found tha perfect ring. I wasn't sure what size Beth wore so I asked Maggie ta try it on. It was a lil' small on 'er but she said it'd fit Beth.

I ain't no good at this relationship shit but I knew I'd better ask 'er daddy 'fore I asked 'er. He gave me his blessin' an' asked if I'd gotten 'er a ring. When I showed it ta him, he smiled an' said Beth would love it.

Maggie was helpin' me get ever'thin' ready. She was gon' set up one of tha guard towers with candles an' shit 'fore my watch started.

I'd been waitin' on Beth fer a good while now but I knew she was probably busy. I looked 'round tha group that was outside an' I started ta panic a lil'. She was nowhere in sight.

"Maybe she's in 'er cell with Asskicker," I thought ta myself 'fore I saw Carl holdin' 'er.

I left tha guard tower an' went inside tha cell block an' straight ta 'er cell. She wasn't in there. So I went down ta tha showers an' then to tha library. I still hadn't found 'er.

I went back outside an' was 'bout a ask tha others if they'd seen 'er when I caught a glimpse of somethin' out of tha corner of my eye.

It was tha door ta cell block A shuttin'. I wasn't sure why shed be goin' in there but I took off towards tha cell block anyway.

________________________________________

**Beth-**

I'd been waitin' in the empty cell block for Rick. We'd gotten use to sneakin' around but today was different.

I knew I should've ended it before it started but I couldn't and now it was already too late for that.

I have no other choice but to tell Rick that I'm pregnant and that I'm tellin' Daryl the truth, with or without him. Either way, I can't keep lyin' to Daryl.

I don't care if he hates me and never wants to be with me again because he deserves the truth. Daryl doesn't deserve any of this, even if he's the one who left, none of it is his fault. It's mine and mine alone.

"Beth?" I heard his voice and couldn't help the small smile that came to my lips. I don't even know why I was smilin'. Maybe it's because I'll finally be tellin' someone that I'm pregnant and not keepin' it to myself.

"Hey," I said when he got closer.

________________________________________

**Daryl-**

When I entered tha cell block, I stopped short of tha last cell when I heard 'er voice.

She wasn't alone.

Moving closer, I recognized tha other voice an' couldn't help but feel sick ta my stomach as I listened.

________________________________________

**Beth-**

**I took a deep breath after tellin' Rick I was gonna tell Daryl the truth.**

**What I was gonna say next would be the hardest part so I decided to just get it over with, kinda like rippin' off a band aid.**

**"I'm pregnant," I blurted out.**

**"Pregnant?" He asked, I didn't miss the little hint of joy in his voice.**

**"Yeah," I told him.**

**________________________________________**

****Daryl-** **

**My heart stopped an' my blood began to boil.**

**Beth's pregnant! Why didn't she tell me?**

**_"Wait, why tha fuck was she tellin' him?" I asked myself._ **

**"It's yours," I heard 'er say ta Rick.**

**His?! What tha fuck?!**

**________________________________________**

****Beth-** **

**"Beth, are you sure?" Rick asked.**

**"I'm sure. Daryl and I haven't done anythin' in like...three months," I said, "well, maybe not exactly three months, it could be less but I figured it up, Rick. I think I got pregnant before he came back with Merle."**

**________________________________________**

****Daryl-** **

**I couldn't listen ta no more. I stepped inta tha cell an' clenched my fists.**

**"Yer fuckin' pregnant!" I growled.**

**Beth nodded 'er head an' I could see tha tears formin' in 'er eyes.**

**I shook my head an' looked at Rick.**

**"I fuckin' trusted you!"**

**"Daryl," Rick started.**

**"No," I shook my head again an' backed up.**

**I cain't believe they fuckin' did that.**

**"Daryl, please let me explain," Beth pleaded with me.**

**All I could do was shake my head again, "I was wrong about you. I was wrong about both of you!"**

**I ain't no fuckin' pussy but I had ta get tha hell outta there 'fore I hurt 'em.**

**________________________________________**

****Beth-** **

**Rick turned back to me just as I started to throw up.**

**I was gonna tell him not to go after Daryl, that I would but before I could say anythin', he was runnin' after him.**

**This is not how this was supposed to happen!**

**________________________________________**

****Daryl-** **

**Jus' as I stepped outta tha cell block inta tha courtyard, Rick grabbed my shoulder.**

**I didn't say a fuckin' thing ta that bastard when I knocked 'im on 'is ass.**

**"Daryl," he tried talkin' ta me but I didn't wanna hear 'is shit.**

**Son of a bitch didn't even try ta fight back when I pinned 'im down an' started beatin' tha shit outta 'im.**

**I could hear ever'one callin' my name an' tellin' me ta stop.**

**My hands were covered in blood an' so was Rick's face.**

**I felt someone touch my arm an' I drew back an' knocked 'em ta tha ground.**

**"Bethie!" I heard Maggie scream an' I turned ta see Beth on tha ground with a bloody nose.**

**Shit!**

**I ain't fuckin' sure who pulled me off Rick but I shrugged 'em off an' saw they was all starin' at me like I was some kinda fuckin' monster.**

**"Daryl," Hershel spoke ta me calmly, "what's goin' on?"**

**"Why don't ya ask that fuckin' bitch?!" I pointed ta Beth.**

**"Don't call my sister a bitch!" Maggie shouted.**

**"Why tha fuck not? Ya want me ta call 'er a fuckin' whore, slut, skank? What tha fuck ya want?"**

**"Daryl, this is uncalled for!" Hershel said sternly.**

**"No, it...it's fine daddy," Beth spoke through 'er tears.**

**"Tell 'em what tha fuck ya did, ya lil' slut!"**

**I wanted ta knock tha fuck outta 'er but I ain't like that. I already hit 'er once though I didn't mean to.**

**"Bethie?" Hershel stepped closer to 'er an' Maggie kept 'er hands on Beth's shoulders.**

**"I...I'm pregnant," she said softly.**

**Maggie looked at 'er in confusion, "I thought that's what you and Daryl wanted."**

**Beth shook 'er head.**

**"Tha fuckin' kid ain't mine!"**

**"What? Bethie?" Maggie took a step back from 'er.**

**"It's Rick's," Beth whispered.**

**Maggie's eyes widened an' she tensed up.**

**"You fucked Rick!"**

**"Maggie..."**

**She held up 'er hand ta Beth, "When did it happen?"**

**"Wh...when Daryl was gone, and...and once after he came back."**

**It took a minute 'fore what she said registered in my head an' when it did, I started towards 'er.**

**"What the fuck is wrong with you, Beth?"**

**She didn't try to hide tha disgusted look on 'er face from Beth.**

**"Maggie, you're my big sister. I need you."**

**"No, you don't. I can't believe you fuckin' cheated on Daryl!" Maggie drew back an' slapped 'er.**

**Nobody said anythin', they all jus' stared at us.**

**I walked closer ta Beth 'til she was backed up against tha prison wall an' I was in 'er face.**

**"Why tha fuck did ya do it?"**

**________________________________________**

****Beth-** **

**"I don't have an excuse, Daryl and I'm not gonna try to make one up. I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry," I cried.**

**Daryl was in my face and I couldn't breathe. I was sure he had killed Rick and I was sure I'd be next. Even if it was Maggie or daddy who did it and not Daryl.**

**Daryl backed away from me and I closed my eyes. I could hear him walkin' away.**

**"Beth," daddy's voice was close to me but I didn't open my eyes, I didn't want to see his face, "Elizabeth, look at me!"**

**I opened my eyes but I could barely see him through the tears.**

**"Elizabeth, you were not raised to behave in this manner."**

**I didn't have to see him to know he was disappointed and hurt, I could hear it in his voice.**

**I could hear him talkin' to me again but I couldn't make out what he was sayin'.**

**I felt like I was hit with a ton of bricks and the air was knocked out of my lungs.**

**"Margaret!" Daddy shouted, "She's pregnant. Get off of her!"**

**I squeezed my eyes shut as Maggie's fist connected with my face.**

**"I don't give a damn if she's pregnant. It's a bastard, daddy. She cheated with that piece of shit over there!"**

**She hit me again.**

**________________________________________**

****Daryl-** **

**I went up ta tha guard tower ta get my crossbow. From up there I could see Maggie on top of Beth an' no one was stoppin' 'er.  
I would've but tha bitch ain't my problem no more, not after this.**

**I saw Merle walkin' towards tha tower so I hurried down an' across tha yard ta tha gate.**

**I didn't wanna be 'round anyone, not even him an' 'specially not tha two fuckers I'd trusted tha most.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know the last chapter was really intense and if you didn't like it or this story, well, I'm sorry. I can't please everyone. Thank you so much to everyone that read, reviewed, favorited and followed and to everyone who is enjoying this story. Y'all are amazing!
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is kind of short but I wanted to post something before the 4th of July weekend since I may not get another chance to until next week.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!

Wrong About You

Chapter 8

________________________________________

**Beth-**

You know that feelin' you get when you walk into a room and everyone goes quiet. You just know they were talkin' about you.

Well, that's exactly how things have been goin' for me for the past few weeks.

The only interaction I've had with anyone is when daddy got some doctor who came here to give me an exam.

Other than that, no one has talked to me. Not daddy, not Maggie, no one.

I can't blame them though. I deserve everything but it is hard to see everyone and know they hate me.

I've tried to talk to Daryl but he walks away and ignores me.

I stopped by Rick's cell while he was still out. I had overhead daddy sayin' they were gonna keep him sedated for a few days so his face could heal, Maggie complained that they shouldn't so he could see how he hurt Daryl. But now that he's up, I haven't seen him and I don't want to. Ever again.

I find myself wanting to blame Rick for everything but I can't. I'm the one who messed up.

I could hear everyone in the common room gettin' ready for lunch. I could hear them talkin' and laughin' but when I walked in, they all stared at me and didn't say anythin'. The closer I got to the pot of food, the more I shook. I dropped my empty bowl and watched it shatter on the floor. I couldn't move.

When I finally did, I picked up the pieces and ran out. No one said anythin' to me but the moment I stepped out of the room, they were back to talkin'.

I went to my cell and shut the curtain after listenin' to everyone for a few minutes.

I sat on the floor and stared at the wall.

They'd all be better without me here. Daryl, daddy, Maggie, everyone.

Maybe I should just leave.

________________________________________

**Daryl-**

I've had time ta think 'bout things but jus' thinkin' 'bout 'er makes me want ta leave. That's why I try ta stay in tha guard tower, away from ever'one, even Merle. I've been stayin' on watch 'stead of lettin' someone else take over. I jus' fuckin' cain't go back inta tha cell block.

I cain't walk by 'er cell or his without wonderin' if they fucked in there or did they sneak 'round. Shit, I cain't go anywhere without thinkin' that. Did she fuck him in tha bed we slept in? Fuckin' makes my skin crawl ta think she was with 'im like that.

I know I shouldn't have called 'er tha shit I did. I ain't never been like that 'round a woman but fuck, I cain't say she didn't deserve it though.

I do think someone should've stopped Maggie an' I've said as much but ever'one said Maggie only hit 'er twice an' screamed at 'er tha rest of tha time.

For some fuckin' reason, I still love 'er an' cain't quit wonderin' if maybe tha kid is mine. But I ain't 'bout ta say nothin' ta no one 'bout it.

Why tha fuck would she tell him it's his if it could be mine?

Simple, it ain't. It's his.

________________________________________

**Rick-**

The boiler room is the only place I can go to get away from everyone, even my own kids.

Carl won't speak to me and I can't hold Judith.

I know how Daryl feels, I've been there and I wouldn't wish that on anyone but yet I'm the reason he's goin' through this shit.

Lori's back and the phone calls have started again. Mostly it's just her and Shane laughin'.

_"Rick," Lori said, "don't let our son see you become a coward. Don't let that little girl take the blame for this. You need to do what's right. To out there, take responsibility for what you did. You hurt everyone, Rick."_

I looked up as Hershel came into the room. He was carryin' a shotgun.

"He's gonna kill me," I thought, "this is God's way of punishin' me for how I treated Lori, for what I did with Beth. And I deserve everythin' I'm about to get."

Hershel looked at me and then at the gun. "I'm not gonna kill you, at least not right now. I've talked to Daryl, if anyone has the right to kill you, it's him. But make no mistake, I won't hesitate to do it."

I nodded and started to speak but he shook his head.

"Rick, I'm not here to hear your side of this. My daughter is pregnant and seems to think you're the father, that's why I'm here."

He stopped and shook his head again.

"I did the Christian thing by letting you and your group stay at my farm. I helped your son, we all became a family and my daughter took care of your daughter when you couldn't. This is all on you, Rick. I'm not excusing Beth for what she did. She played her part but she's also a child. You're a grown man, you were married, you have kids. What you did, you know what that does to a person better than anyone and yet, you did it. Beth shares the blame and she may have wanted to be with you but you took advantage of a child while she was down. I expect you to make things right. I'm not sure how you can do that but you need to figure it out before that child is born."

He didn't give me a chance to speak before he left, not that I deserved a chance anyway.

________________________________________

**Daryl-**

I didn't hear anyone comin' up tha steps or open tha door 'til Carl sat down and sighed.

I though I'd locked tha door but I guess I didn't.

"I'm sorry for what my dad did," he hung 'is head as he spoke.

"Ya shouldn't be apologizin' fer nothin'. It ain't yer fault."

"Do you really love Beth?"

"Naw. Not no more," I shrugged an' lied.

________________________________________

**Beth-**

I waited until it got dark to go outside for the first time since the confrontation with everyone.

I held my knife close as I looked around.

I had made up my mind earlier today that I would leave. It wouldn't be right for anyone else to go.

Daryl deserves to have a safe place to call home and Rick has two kids. No matter how much I hate him and myself, there's no reason for Carl and Judith to not be safe. And daddy, I let him down. He didn't deserve a daughter like me.

I made sure nobody, not even the walkers, saw me as I made my way to the fence. I untied the rope and slipped through before tying it back.

I looked around at the darkness in front of me and then took one last look at the prison before disappearing into the trees.


	9. Chapter 9

**Daryl-**

"Daryl!" Maggie slung tha door ta tha guard tower open, "Daryl, have you seen Beth?"

What tha hell kinda question is that? She knows I ain't seen 'er.

"If you've seen her, we need to know."

"I ain't fuckin' seen 'er."

"Shit," she rubbed 'er face, "Daryl, Beth's gone."

I stood up, "What tha fuck ya mean 'gone'?"

"She's gone. No one's seen her in two days. We thought she was in her cell like she has been but she's not."

"Fuck," I started pacin'.

"Daryl, I know what she did was fucked up but we need your help. She's pregnant."

"If y'all are so fuckin' worried 'bout 'er ya need ta get Rick ta look for 'er. She ain't my problem no more, she's his."

"Rick's been down in the tombs lookin' for her. You do know the baby could be yours, right?"

Fuck.

"Aight, let's go."

Ever'one was goin' crazy inside tha prison.

We've searched ever' inch of this place we could but ain't found nothin'.

I ain't gon' admit it ta no one but I'm worried 'bout 'er.

I've looked 'round tha fence an' in tha woods nearby but I ain't seen anythin' an' it don't help that it's been rainin'.

If she did go outside tha fence, it don't matter none. We wouldn't be able ta find 'er. She's as good as dead.

_________________________________

**Beth-**

I never realized how scary things are until I came out here.

It's not like before all this when I would go into the woods alone. I wasn't scared then, I wasn't pregnant and I sure as hell wasn't prayin' it would all end soon.

This was the only way I could think of to fix the situation.

I couldn't cut my wrist and have everyone see that. I couldn't take the risk of doin' anythin' at the prison and have them put me down.

No, I needed to be alone for whatever I do. Alone and far enough away from the prison that I won't wander back there as a walker.

I'm not sayin' I'm gonna do anythin' but I know my chances out here alone ain't good.

_________________________________

**Rick-**

No, no, no!

She's gone. She's fuckin' gone.

After we looked for Beth, I went down to the boiler room again. I couldn't be around everyone. It's my fault she's gone.

"Shit, Rick. You really fucked up good," Shane laughed.

"Now, you see why it was so easy for me and Lori? Do you see why you and Beth couldn't pull it off? She's too innocent, well, she was," he laughed, "and you, always tryin' to do the right thing. What was it this time? Were you tryin' to make her feel better or were you tryin' to make yourself feel better?"

I slid down the wall and put my head in my hands.

"You probably didn't even think about her or that dumbass redneck, did ya? You just wanted to feel somethin', huh? Ain't that much different from what me and Lori did except that I was willin' to fight for Lori, I was willin' to kill for her."

I rubbed my eyes, tryin' to make him go away but he wouldn't.

"C'mon man, you ain't cut out for this world. You should be the one out there instead of Beth. Better yet, why don't you go see Daryl. I'm sure he'd like to get in a few more hits," he laughed again, "you ain't got the balls to stand up to him, do ya?"

"It ain't like that!" I lunged at him with my knife but I ended up landin' on a table.

Shane was laughin' again and leaned up against the wall where I had been sittin'.

"Rick, you couldn't kill me before and you can't do it now. Maybe you should get Carl to come put me down."

I went after him again and plunged my knife into his stomach and looked him in eyes.

"I'm nothin' like you, Shane!"

I pulled my knife out and took a step back but it wasn't Shane I was seein' anymore.

"Oh God, no. No, no, Lori!"

I knelt down but she disappeared.

I jumped up when I heard the door open.

"Lori?"

"Hell naw."

Daryl was standin' there with his crossbow aimed at me.

"'Bout time you an' me have us a lil' talk, don't ya think?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

He dropped his crossbow and grabbed my shirt collar as he threw me against the wall.

"Why Beth?"

"I...I don't know."

"Ya don't know? Ya knew how I felt 'bout 'er. Ya fuckin' knew!" He threw a punch that felt like it broke my jaw.

"I'm not gonna fight you, Daryl. I admit I fucked up. I shouldn't have. Just do whatever you have to."

"Why? So ya ain't gotta see what ya did? So I have ta live knowin' I killed ya? Naw man, that shit ain't gon' happen. She's gone an' you an' me are gon' go look for 'er. But if she's fuckin' dead, it's on you!" he growled and threw another punch.

_________________________________

**Beth-**

I was so exhausted and cold from the rain that I collapsed against a tree and curled into a ball.

I had to keep tellin' myself that what I was doin' was for the best. I wasn't gonna put the blame on anyone but myself.

I must've been asleep for awhile but it didn't seem like it helped much. I had to keep movin'.

I'm not sure how long I had been walkin' when I heard a twig snap behind me.

I took off runnin'. I didn't want to wait to find out if it was an animal or a walker. I was too weak to run very fast but I tried anyway.

I could hear the footsteps of someone runnin' behind me and then I heard the moans.

There was a herd of walkers and I was headed straight for them.

When suddenly a hand covered my mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Daryl-**

I made another round, searchin' tha fence fer a place she could've gone through.

There wasn't many places she could've used. There was only one that wasn't surrounded by walkers.

I stopped an' looked at tha group of walkers in front of me an' felt my heart speed up as tha thought of 'er goin' through tha fence where a group of 'em were crossed my mind.

She wouldn't do that, would she?

My eyes scanned over tha walkers as I remembered what she'd done at tha farm.

I shook that thought from my mind an' went ta tha only spot she could've gone through. I looked it over ta see that tha rope had been messed with.

I don't know how I missed that earlier when I'd been out 'ere.

I went back inside ta get some shit together so we could head out.

I let ever'one know which way we'd be headed.

They all protested us leavin' tonight but they didn't try ta stop us.

"Daryl, do you mind if I have a word with you before you leave?" Hershel asked.

I shrugged an' followed 'im ta his cell.

"What'd ya want?"

"I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to take Rick with you," he said.

"I ain't gon' kill 'im.

"I know. But he's not in his right mind, Daryl. I want you to find Bethie and bring her back without anyone gettin' hurt."

"Ain't neither one of is gon' hurt 'er an' I ain't leavin' 'er alone with 'im either."

"Alright. If you think the two of you can find her without killin' each other then you had better leave soon. She's got two days on y'all."

_______________________

**Beth-**

"Shh, I ain't gon' hurt ya."

My eyes widened when I recognized the voice.

He kept his hand over my mouth as he pulled me behind a tree.

"I'ma move my hand. Don't ya scream or nothin' ta draw attention ta us. We don't need that fuckin' herd comin' towards us. Aight?"

I nodded in agreement and he removed his hand.

I turned to face him.

"What are you doin' here?"

"I could ask ya tha same thing. That was a fuckin' stupid thing ya did, leavin' tha prison."

"How did you know?"

"I saw ya sneakin' through tha fence. Figured I'd better come after ya an' carry ya back there 'fore ever'one has a fit."

"You're wastin' your time 'cause I'm not goin' back there," I shook my head, "I can't go back there."

He gripped my arm tightly when I started to walk off. "Maybe ya ain't heard me. I ain't givin' ya a choice. Yer goin' back whether ya want to or not."

He looked around the tree to see if the herd was close to us. Seein' they had slowly wandered in the opposite direction, he sat down and motioned for me to do the same.

"Let me tell ya somethin', Sugar. My lil' brother got his head all fucked up 'cause of you. He fuckin' loves ya. What happened 'tween you an' Officer Friendly did somethin' to 'im."

"I'm sorry for what I did to him but I can't change anythin'. It happened."

"D'ya know he was gon' ask ya ta marry 'im tha night he found out 'bout y'all?"

"What?"

"He asked ya daddy. Had yer sister helpin' 'im. He wanted ta do right by you. He won't admit it but I know he still loves ya."

My eyes stung with tears as I listened to Merle talk about Daryl and everythin' he had planned.

I kept wishin' I had a second chance at everythin'.

"Ya need ta fuckin' tell me, that baby a Dixon?"

I shrugged.

"That ain't a goddamn answer."

"I don't know, Merle!" I screamed. I couldn't listen to him anymore.

_______________________

**Daryl-**

We've been lookin' for 'er for hours now.

All we've found is a few tracks that are too big ta be hers.

As much as I wanna find 'er, alive, I need an answer.

I need ta know why they did that shit. It sure as hell ain't gon' change nothin' but at least I'd know.

I stopped ahead of Rick but I didn't look at 'im.

All I could manage was a simple 'why'.

"I can't give you an excuse, Daryl. It just happened."

"I ain't askin' for a goddamn excuse. I wanna know tha fuckin' truth. Why Beth? Why not someone else?" I looked at 'im this time an' tried ta hold back tha urge ta put a bolt in 'is head an' be done wit it.

"I can't speak for her," he said.

"I ain't askin' ya to. I'm askin' why you did it."

"I...I got to a point where...where I wasn't feelin' anythin'. She was there. She made me smile an' laugh. For that lil' bit of time, she made me happy. She got me to hold my daughter, to take care of Carl, to see what he was becomin'. She...she was so different from Lori. She wasn't cold. Even when she was havin' a shitty day, she smiled through whatever pain she had."

I couldn't argue with 'im.

I'd seen Beth smilin' through 'er pain 'fore anyone knew it was there.

I couldn't look at 'im when another question came ta mind so I turned away.

"Do ya love 'er?"

He sighed, "No. I don't love her. I care about her a lot but I don't love her."

I couldn't tell if the son of a bitch was lyin' or not but I prayed he wasn't. I wanted Beth back.

I huffed, "Ya didn't fuckin' stop ta think how much it hurt ya, what it did to ya when Lori an' Shane did it to ya?!

"Daryl, I ain't Shane. If...when we find her, that's your kid. I'll leave the prison."

I started walkin' as fast as I could. I wasn't even lookin' for 'er tracks or signs of 'er anymore.

When it started gettin' dark, we didn't stop ta rest 'til we came up on a group of walkers. There was too many for us ta handle on our own.

We walked in a different direction so we could rest, though neither of us really planned on doin' that.

I leaned against a tree an' closed my eyes.

"Ya fuckin' pussy! Get yer ass up ya worthless piece of shit! Ain't ya learned nothin'?"

A belt cracked across my skin.

"C'mon, fight like a goddamn man 'stead of some prissy ass bitch!"

Tha belt cracked across my skin.

"Ya know what ya gotta do when ya find tha bitch, don't ya? What'd I teach, son? Ya gotta keep yer bitch in line, let 'er know who's in charge," he laughed an' taunted me, "Look at ya! Ya ain't even got tha balls ta kill tha sumbitch that fucked 'er!"

"Shut tha fuck up!" I yelled, "I ain't you! I ain't gon' treat 'er like ya did Ma!"

"Daryl?!"

Someone was shakin' me an' I felt water splash my face.

"Daryl?! You alright?"

I opened my eyes ta see Rick in front of me.

"What tha fuck ya want?"

"You...you were screamin'...in your sleep."

_______________________

**Beth-**

I listened in disbelief as Merle talked about Daryl. How he'd never seen Daryl act like he did with me.

"I don't know much 'bout love, ain't even sure I believe in tha shit but I'm sure my baby brother loves ya an' whatever you was plannin' on doin out 'ere ain't no way ta fix things, with 'im or yerself. What ya need ta do is come back ta tha prison an' tell tha fuckin' truth."

Merle was right I need to go back. I need to explain things to Daryl. I needed to tell him what happened. I owed him that much.

I closed my eyes and sighed as my tears fell.

"Let's go," I stood up and headed back to the prison.


	11. Chapter 11

**Beth-**

We made our way back to the prison only to find that Daryl and Rick were not there.

I started to think about what would happen between them and everythin' I was thinkin' ended badly.

Daddy and Maggie hugged me but I didn't feel like they wanted me there.

Daddy came to my cell to talk. He did most of the talkin'. I knew how much I hurt them all and how much daddy was disappointed in me but to hear him actually say it, it hurt more than it did before.

I shouldn't have come back here.

_______________________

**Daryl-**

Me an' Rick looked ever'where we could but we ain't seen any signs of Beth an' we ain't talked 'bout nothin'.

I ain't even sure what I'd do if we found 'er. I still love 'er but I cain't forget what she did.

I could see tha prison from where we were. I know neither one of us wanted ta go in an' tell Hershel an' Maggie we couldn't find 'er but it's somethin' we have ta do.

_______________________

**Beth-**

I was sittin' alone in my cell when I heard everyone screamin' so I went to see what was goin' on.

I saw Daryl and Rick walkin' towards the prison with Maggie and Carl.

They both stopped and stared at me.

"Where have you been?" Rick asked.

"I..I was...," I couldn't find tha words to tell them.

"I saw 'er sneakin' out so I followed 'er an' brought 'er back 'ere," Merle said when he got to where we were.

I saw Daryl clench his jaw.

He shook his head and backed away from me.

"Daryl? Please let me explain."

He turned around and looked at me but he didn't say anythin'.

"Please, Daryl. We need to talk. Please."

He looked around at everyone before heading to the guard tower.

"Go on," Merle nudged my shoulder and motioned for me to follow Daryl.

I carefully climbed the stairs in the guard tower and before opening the door, I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves.

When I opened the door, Daryl was sittin' on the floor against the wall and was starin' at his crossbow.

I wasn't sure what to say so I just stood there and tried my best not to cry.

"Daryl, I'm so sorry for what I did."

"Why tha fuck'd ya do it?"

When I didn't answer, he looked at me, "Why tha fuck did ya do it, Beth?"

I shrugged. It wasn't because I didn't know why I did it, it was because the 'why' wouldn't change anythin'. I did it, it happened and I can't take it back.

He didn't ask me 'why' again, he had other questions on his mind.

"Were y'all doin' that shit 'fore I left?"

"No Daryl. We didn't do anythin' before you left."

"How many times did ya fuck 'im after I came back?"

"Just once."

He started biting his lip and continued to stare at me before he stood up and walked over to me.

"I want tha truth, Beth. Why'd ya do it? Why him?"

"Daryl, it won't change anythin'."

"I don't care. I wanna know. I fuckin' need ta know!"

I know I have to tell him but I was finding it harder to do that with him standin' so close to me.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore but he...he made me feel wanted. I know it's a stupid reason but that's all it was. You were gone and he was there for me. He didn't treat me like everyone else did. I needed someone and he was there."

I had tears runnin' down my face as I watched him.

"Do ya love him?"

I shook my head, "No Daryl, I don't. I love you!"

He nodded and rubbed his face.

"Ya sure that kid's his?"

"The way I figured it, yes but then I talked to daddy and he kind of helped me see that I could be wrong. It could be yours. I'm not really sure."

He turned away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"If it's mine, I'ma help ya as much as I can."

"And if it's not?" I asked.

"Fuck, Beth. I still love ya but I cain't be with ya. I want to but I cain't trust ya right now."

_______________________

**Daryl-**

I wanna trust 'er, I wanna be with 'er but I cain't let 'er know.

"What can I do, Daryl? I love you so much. I fucked up and I'm truly sorry."

"Ain't nothin' ya can do."

She started shakin' an' I could see she was tryin' not ta cry.

Shit, this is gon' be harder than I thought.

"Ya still wanna be with me?"

"Yes," she cried

"Then ya have ta find a way ta prove it. I ain't jus' gon' forgive ya 'cause yer pregnant an' tha kid may be mine. Ya fucked 'im after I came back, Beth. Ya fucked me an' lied ta me!"

"I wanted to tell you the truth. I wanted him to admit it too."

"Ya shouldn't have fuckin' cared 'bout 'im tellin' me. Ya should've told me, Beth."

She started ta cry harder than she was. I didn't know what else ta say so I walked 'er to 'er cell 'fore I went to find Merle.

He was in tha other guard tower on watch.

Merle told me how he found Beth an' what all he'd managed ta get outta 'er.

I took over watch jus' so I could stay in tha guard tower an' be left alone.

I love Beth but I don't think I can ever trust 'er again.

I pulled tha ring outta my pocket an' stared at it. I've been carryin' it 'round with me. I ain't sure why, though. Maybe it's my own form of self abuse.

I rubbed my eyes an' looked out at tha trees. If I had come back, none of this shit would've happened.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holdin'.

_I was walkin' inta tha cell block an' could hear someone moanin'. We hadn't been able ta completely clear this cell block so I knew there'd be walkers._

_I loaded my crossbow an' made sure I had my knife ready._

_I made my way down ta tha last cell an' froze._

_Tha moans were comin' from Beth._

_"Rick," she breathed out._

_I aimed my crossbow an' fired a bolt inta tha back of 'is skull._


	12. Chapter 12

**Beth-**

It's been three months since the last time I actually talked to Daryl.

He checks up on me but he never talks.

It may be stupid to say it because I see him everyday but I miss him.

I actually miss everyone but I miss him the most.

Nobody's been the same since they found out what I did.

Daddy and Maggie have told me they're here for me but they hardly speak to me. It's the same with Glenn and Carol. Even Carl is different. He hates me, I can see it in the way he glares at me.

And then there's Rick. He keeps his distance and almost always has Judith now so I don't get to see her.

The only time he comes around is when Daryl does. They seem to have come to an understanding about things but I'm still bein' kept in the dark about it.

I now know how Lori felt while she was pregnant. There is a difference though. I believe things are worse for me than they were for her.

_______________________

**Daryl-**

I ain't never far from Beth. Even if I don't talk to 'er, I keep an' eye on 'er.

She don't know how hard it is fer me ta watch 'er, knowin' what she did an' that tha kid probably ain't mine.

She's showin' now an' that makes it harder ta deal with.

"You should go talk to her," Hershel came up beside me, "She's gettin' closer to havin' the baby. The doctor that's been performing her check ups said his best guess is she's around 35 - 37 weeks now."

I nodded an' kept watchin' 'er.

I wanted ta make 'er happy, I wanted ta have kids with 'er an' now...now I hate seein' 'er pregnant.

If the kid's mine, I know I won't hate it. I don't even think I could hate tha kid if it turned out ta be Rick's but if somethin' happens to 'er, like it did ta Lori, I'ma kill 'im.

_______________________

**Rick-**

It sure as hell ain't fun to watch Beth walk around here, pregnant.

I've prayed more in the last few weeks than I ever have.

I pray that baby is Daryl's, not mine. I know it won't change anythin' but maybe this shit will stop and we can all try to move on.

I feel bad for her. She doesn't have anyone she can talk to and she's havin' to go through this alone. Me and Daryl haven't been any help to her.

Neither one of us has talked to her about the baby. As far as I know, no one has even bothered to get stuff for the baby on any of the runs.

It's like they all think if it goes unacknowledged it'll somehow disappear.

From the way Beth looks, I'd say she thinks that too.

_______________________

**Daryl-**

I watched Beth eat alone an' then go back inside the prison. I knew she was goin' to 'er cell, she spends more time in there alone than she does anywhere else.

Once I was sure she'd had enough time ta get to 'er cell, I picked up my crossbow an' headed in there.

As I stepped out of tha guard tower, I saw Rick headin' inside too.

I can't help but think that one of these days I'ma walk in there jus' ta find 'er with Rick.

Shit! I heard a noise comin' from inside tha cell block an' raised my crossbow.

_"If she's with 'im, I'ma put a bolt through 'em both," I thought ta myself._

I walked up to 'er cell.

She was on 'er bed facin' tha wall an' cryin'.

If she had of been cryin' like this 'fore, I would've tried ta make 'er feel better but now, I see him ever' time I see 'er like this.

I fuckin' hate him fer what he took from me, what he took from Beth, too. We were happy. That's somethin' I'd never had 'fore an' that's why I came back. I didn't wanna 'er ta be upset, I wanted 'er ta be happy. I wanted ta hold on ta whatever happiness I could.

I walked into 'er cell an' sat down on 'er bed.

"Ya ain't gon' do nothin' with 'im are ya?"

"No," she sat up an' looked at me, "Daryl, I'm sorry for what I did. It was stupid of me."

"Why did ya fuck 'im after I came back?"

She shrugged, "It was...it was a mistake. I was scared you'd leave again and...it was just...I thought it would make me feel better but it didn't. I felt like shit and I still do."

"Aight then, tha three of us need ta have a lil' talk. C'mon," I grabbed 'er arm an' started ta help 'er off tha bed.

"Daryl, stop. I don't want him involved."

"Yeah, well, ya fuckin' think I do? If it's his kid, he's gon' have ta fuckin' step up."

I ain't sure what tha fuck I was doin' or thinkin' but I led 'er down ta tha boiler room where I knew Rick would be.

Once down there, Beth stayed right by me while we all talked.

Rick kept sayin' that tha kid was mine no matter what an' he didn't wanna step on my toes by bein' in tha way an' that he thought he needed ta leave.

Somehow I kept myself from rippin' him open with my knife an' feedin' 'im ta tha walkers.

I looked at 'em both, "This shit we jus' talked 'bout don't change a fuckin' thing!

"Ya fuckin' touch 'er again an' I'll make sure ya get ripped apart, nice an' slow by some walkers," I said ta Rick 'fore I turned back ta Beth.

"Ya let 'im touch ya again or ya try ta do anythin'. Ya ain't gon' have no more chances. I'll take tha kid an' leave."

I wasn't fuckin' kiddin' 'bout that last part. If she wanted 'im, I was gon' take my kid an' leave 'em to it.

We left Rick down there an' I walked Beth to 'er cell.

"Ya know I still love ya, Beth."

"I love you, too, Daryl. More than you know."

"We're gon' try ta work this shit out but make one goddamn mistake, Beth, it had better be worth it 'cause I'ma be gone."

I left 'er in 'er cell an' went ta find Hershel.

I had a bad feelin' 'bout tha shit that jus' happened an' I needed someone ta tell me I was wrong fer feelin' this way.

Beth an' Rick both seemed sincere when they said nothin' would happen again. But I think I may have been wrong 'bout this.

_______________________

**Beth-**

After Daryl left, I sat down and rubbed my stomach.

I've tried my best to make myself want this baby but I don't want it. No one else does either.

Daryl doesn't really want it. I know that's because he has his doubts about it bein' his.

Rick doesn't want it for obvious reasons.

Daddy and Maggie won't speak to me so I'm sure neither of them want it.

I wish Merle had never brought me back here. He could've left me in the woods.

But maybe everythin' will work out and I'll actually love the baby once I get to hold it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter takes place 2-3 weeks after the previous chapter. It's kind of hectic and it may be a little rushed but that's the way it came out.
> 
> WARNING: There may be possible triggers in this chapter and excessive cussing.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Walking Dead or it's characters.

**Beth-**

I've been havin' sharp pains in my stomach for the last two days.

I haven't told anyone though and I'm sure they haven't noticed. Daryl and Rick have come by my cell only once to check on me but I didn't tell them.

I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to bother them and when I woke up this mornin' to find that my bed was a little wet, I started to get scared.

I was on my way to the showers when I had the worst pain yet and had to lean against the wall. It felt like someone had knocked my breath out and stabbed me at the same time.

"Bethie?" Maggie shouted as she ran to me, "Bethie, what's wrong?"

"Nothin'. I'm fine, Maggie."

She stared at me for a minute before she gasped, "Oh my God! Are you in labor?"

Maggie helped me back to my cell before runnin' out screamin'.

_______________________

**Daryl-**

Maggie came runnin' outta tha prison screamin' fer me an' Rick.

I was closer so I made it to 'er first, along with Hershel.

"What's the matter?" Hershel asked.

Maggie was tryin' ta catch 'er breath.

"Beth...Beth's in labor."

"What?" I asked.

"She's havin' the baby," Maggie almost sounded excited.

"Maggie, go get the doctor and then go sit with your sister."

Maggie hurried off.

"What's goin' on?" Rick asked when he approached us.

"Bethie's in labor," Hershel said.

"Oh," Rick replied an' started back towards tha garden.

Hershel patted me on tha shoulder an' smiled. "Son, I think you need to get in there."

I nodded an' went inside.

_______________________

**Rick-**

"What's wrong?" Carl asked when I got back to the garden.

"Beth's havin' tha baby," I replied. I was in shock but at the same time I was tryin' to fight back what I was feelin'.

I hated knowin' what I'd done with her and the possibility that the baby was mine but I was a little excited. I'm not even sure why.

I'm just tryin' to stay out of it.

She and Daryl deserve to be happy and have a family.

_______________________

**Beth-**

I saw Daryl hoverin' just outside my cell as the doctor examined me.

Surprisingly, Maggie was by my side and holdin' my hand.

Once the doctor confirmed that I was in labor, Maggie left the cell sayin' she would be right back.

_______________________

**Daryl-**

When Maggie walked out of Beth's cell, she grabbed my arm an' without sayin' a word, she pulled me inta tha common room.

"Wait here!" She ordered an' then went outside.

She wasn't gone for more than 5 minutes. She returned with Rick an' Hershel closely followin' 'er.

"Sit down," she ordered Rick 'fore she went back ta Beth's cell.

We all sat there quietly until Hershel started ta speak.

"I want you both to listen to me," he said, pointing at me an' Rick, "I've told you both before, I am not excusing Beth for what she did or either of you for your part in this but she is my daughter. Regardless of whatever mistake she made. She's in there about to have a baby. You both need to talk it over with her about the situation. Are both of you goin' to be in there with her?"

I looked at Rick an' he shook 'is head.

"No, Daryl's gonna be in there. That's his place, not mine."

"You don't want to know if the child is yours?" Hershel asked Rick.

"No," he shook 'is head, "it's Daryl's kid."

"Well, I have to say I'm quite disappointed in you, Rick. But alright," Hershel looked to me, "you need to put everythin' that has happened aside and focus on the precious, innocent life that's about to enter this world."

I nodded but couldn't move.

"Go on," Hershel urged, "go be with Beth."

I finally moved an' 'fore I knew it, I was standin' beside 'er an' holdin' 'er hand.

Ever'one cleared outta tha cell an' left me an' Beth alone.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

I shook my head, "Don't be."

I rubbed my thumb across tha back of 'er hand.

Shit! I wanted ta hold 'er an' make sure she knew I loved 'er.

"Yer daddy talked ta me an' Rick. Said we needed ta work out who'd be in 'ere with ya."

She looked down an' rubbed 'er stomach.

"Daryl, I'm not sure I can do this. I don't even know how this is supposed to work out. You an' me, I mean. After what I did, you don't have to be here."

"I wanna be 'ere."

_______________________

**Rick-**

Beth's been in labor for hours.

Hershel and Maggie suggested that I go see her but I haven't yet. I went to the boiler room instead.

I sat down against the wall and closed my eyes.

"What are you doin' here, Rick? Isn't Beth about to have your baby?" Lori said.

"C'mon man. Are you really gonna let that dumbass redneck raise your kid?" Shane prodded.

I rubbed my face and begged them to go away.

"You know you're raisin' my daughter, right?" Shane asked with a laugh, "you're raisin' my kid but you won't go up there to claim your own."

I stood up and started pacin' the room as Lori and Shane's voices began to mock me and overlap.

_______________________

**Beth-**

I'm surprised Daryl, Maggie and daddy have been in here with me.

They all take turns sittin' with me but they all seem so...happy. I'm not sure how I feel about that.

Maybe they're just happy because now that the baby is about to be here, they can make me leave.

I closed my eyes and started to cry as Maggie wiped my face with a wet rag.

"It's okay, Bethie. You're doin' good," she said softly.

"Why are you in here?" I asked, "Why are y'all bein' so nice if y'all hate me so much?"

"Beth, sweetie. We don't hate you, we never did. We were just disappointed is all."

Could've fooled me!

"Daryl loves you so much. You have no idea how much this hurt him. And Rick, well, we all think he should be here, too. After all, he could be the father but he ran out after daddy talked to him."

"I don't want him in here anyway."

"Well, he needs to be here when the baby is born so we can see who he or she looks like. It's not the best way to determine who the father is but that's all we can do."

How do I tell her and everyone else that I don't care who the baby looks like because I don't even want it? I am still hoping that I'll want it once it's actually here.

"Bethie, are you alright?"

I wanted to scream at her to leave me alone and to quit pretending she cares about me but I didn't. I don't want to give anyone another reason to hate me.

_______________________

**Daryl-**

It's goin' on 15 hours since Beth went inta labor an' I ain't been far from 'er.

Right now though, we're all outside tha cell while tha doc examines 'er.

I was sittin' on one of tha chairs we'd put by 'er door when Rick walked up.

Ever'one eyed us 'fore they left us alone.

He stood there for a while 'fore he spoke. "How is she doin'?"

I shrugged, "She's fine."

"I'm sorry for everythin', Daryl. I never meant for this to happen and especially not with her."

I nodded an' looked down. I was still a little pissed at him an' Beth but I was sick of bein' pissed off.

Despite what happened, I still love Beth an' I still consider Rick ta be a friend. Though I'm not entirely sure I'd still consider 'im my best friend.

Besides, I needed ta own up ta my part in all this. After talkin' ta Hershel, I started ta see that I was keepin' both Beth an' Rick at arms length 'cause I was pissed at myself for leavin' in tha first place. I should've never chose Merle over Beth.

I stood up an' walked over to 'im. "It's aight, man. We cain't be 'round tha kid if we hate each other. Jus' ain't right."

We shook hands an' both sat down an' talked while we waited fer tha baby. We decided we'd have ta have another talk with Beth.

_______________________

**Beth-**

I could hear Daryl and Rick outside my cell and I was sure I'd heard them laughin' at one point.

Before they came in to see me, Maggie and daddy came in.

Daddy told me he was sorry for not bein' there for me and that while he was still disappointed in me for what I had done, he was thrilled to be havin' his first grandchild.

I thought that was the end of the surprises until Daryl and Rick both walked in.

Daryl sat down next to me and Rick leaned against the wall.

I looked at them both suspiciously for a few minutes but I couldn't tell what was goin on.

"Alright, y'all are both freakin' me out. What's goin' on?"

They looked at each other then back to me.

"Ya remember what me an' you talked 'bout? Us tryin' ta make it work?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, we ain't never gon' know if tha kid is mine or Rick's. I know we all talked 'bout that kid bein' mine regardless of who tha father is but I don't feel right 'bout that."

"Wait! What? You both want it?"

Rick raised his hands, "It wasn't my idea. I was perfectly fine with what we'd discussed."

"Beth," Daryl was fidgeting when he started talkin'. "I need this. I ain't never trusted no one like I trusted y'all. I ain't over what y'all did but it don't seem right ta lie to a kid 'bout somethin' like this. I don't want 'im hatin' me fer hatin' y'all. We can make it work...somehow."

"So...what? It's gonna have a mom and two dads?" I have to admit, I was a little relieved that they were gettin' along but I was also pissed off. How could they both want it when I didn't even want it?

_______________________

**Daryl-**

I watched Beth intently ta see how she reacted ta this but what I saw was somethin' I hadn't expected.

She didn't seem relieved or happy. She seemed scared an' angry.

"Beth, are ya okay with this?"

She shrugged, "No. I don't want this baby. If y'all do, fine. But I don't want any part of raisin' it. It's caused too much trouble and it hasn't even been born yet. I can only imagine how much it'd cause once it's here."

I was shocked an' when I looked at Rick, I saw he was too.

Neither of us expected Beth ta say that.

"Maybe you'll feel differently when he gets here," Rick told 'er.

"Yeah, maybe," she said but she didn't sound convinced.

We left 'er alone when Hershel told us ta let 'er rest some.

Ever'one was gathered in tha common room. They all looked nervous an' scared but when we told them what was gon' happen, they all seemed ta relax a lil' bit.

Tha hours went by slowly an' still no baby.

The doc had assured us she didn't have much longer 'til she could start pushin'.

We could hear 'er screamin' an' cryin'.

Maggie offered ta stay with 'er 'til almost tha end, then she'd make room fer me an' Rick, if he wanted ta be in there.

_______________________

**Rick-**

Even after talkin' with Daryl and Beth, I was still uneasy about the situation. I still felt like this was somethin' that was just for them and I shouldn't be involved in any way but I found myself becomin' anxious and excited about it.

As the time wore on, I started thinkin' about when Carl was born and I didn't remember Lori bein' in labor this long.

_______________________

**Daryl-**

Ever'one had gone about their business 'cept for me, Hershel, Rick, Maggie an' tha doctor. We stayed in tha common room. We didn't really talk much but when we did, we discussed this whole fucked up situation.

Hershel explained ta us that there was no reason for anyone ta leave an' that we should all try ta get along better.

He kept sayin' that we needed ta forgive but never forget.

"It may be difficult to understand but you should all try to build up the trust that was lost. You all need to forgive but you should never forget what happen. Let it stay there as a lesson. It's somethin' you should all learn from but it's also somethin' you need to move on from. There is no reason to live in this world with hatred towards each other over somethin' that can't be changed. I intend on havin' this very same discussion with Beth but I need you both to understand it now, before the child is born."

_______________________

**Beth-**

I've had plenty of time to think about everythin' that's goin' on and all the talks I've had with everyone.

Daddy and Maggie seem excited and Daryl and Rick aren't tryin' to kill each other but instead have worked somethin' out. Though I still have my doubts about it.

It seems like everyone is finally past what happened.

I have to admit that, after all the talks and seein' how supportive everyone is, I'm actually lookin' forward to holdin' the baby. I'm still prayin' it's Daryl's and that it's obvious it's his so there'll be no need for Rick to be involved.

_______________________

**Daryl-**

I was asleep in tha common room when Beth's screams woke me up. I wasn't sure how long I'd been asleep or how long we've been waitin' on tha baby but it felt like it'd been forever.

I looked 'round ta see that tha doctor an' Maggie were no longer in tha room.

Maggie came runnin' outta tha cell block an' past us. When she returned, she was draggin' Carol an' Sasha behind 'er.

"Maggie, what's goin' on?" Hershel asked.

She froze an' looked at us as a wave of panic flashed across 'er face.

"Nothin's wrong, daddy," she said nervously, "but the doctor needs extra help."

They hurried off an' Beth continued ta scream.

Rick kept checkin' 'is watch. "It's been two hours since Maggie got Sasha and Carol," he said as he rocked Lil' Asskicker.

When Beth's screams had finally stopped Hershel stood up an' looked down tha cell block

Maggie was walkin' slowly but she seemed ta be outta breath.

"Daryl, Rick, daddy," she spoke softly but there was an uneasiness to 'er voice, "follow me."

When we got ta tha cell Beth was in, ever'one moved outta our way.

Beth was lyin' on tha bed holdin' a blanket tightly an' cryin' but it wasn't tears of joy or anythin' like that.

I took a step forward but tha doctor blocked my way.

"It's a girl," Sasha announced.

I felt myself smile an' Hershel an' Rick did tha same but we quickly took notice of the lack of smiles tha others wore.

Maggie, Carol an' Sasha looked away from us.

"What's the matter?" Hershel asked.

Tha doctor took a deep breath, "I'm sorry but there was nothin' we could do. The cord was wrapped around her neck."

I felt tha blood drain from my body an' ever'thin' started spinnin'.

"The baby...she was stillborn," he said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Beth-**

I had heard the whispers and seen the looks on their faces when I gave one last push.

They rushed around in the cell but didn't speak directly to me.

I didn't hear the baby cryin' and that worried me.

It wasn't until Maggie knelt down next to me that I knew somethin' was actually wrong.

"It's a girl, Bethie," she cried.

"Let...let me see her," I whispered nervously.

Maggie looked up to Carol, Sasha and the doctor. They all shook their heads.

"That's not a good idea, Bethie," Maggie told me, "you don't need to see her."

I sat up as best I could, "What's wrong? I want to see my daughter!"

I felt Maggie's hand shakin' as she touched mine. "Bethie, she's...she's gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'? Let me see her!"

Everyone stood there and stared at me as I began to panic.

Maggie moved so the doctor could take her place at my side. "Beth," he spoke calmly, "if we let you see her, that's how you'll remember her. Do you really want that?"

Not trusting myself to speak, I shook my head vigorously.

He nodded and moved away so Carol could place her in my arms.

Lookin' down at her as tears filled my eyes, I knew I'd made a mistake by not lovin' her.

I couldn't hold back the tears. I held her to me and closed my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to her.

It wasn't long before I heard daddy, Daryl and Rick outside the cell.

______________________

**Daryl-**

I wanted ta go ta Beth when tha doctor told us 'bout tha baby.

I needed ta see for myself but when I tried ta go into 'er cell, someone held me back.

"C'mon baby brother, ya don't need ta see that," Merle told me.

"Fuck off, Merle!"

He tried ta pull me away from tha cell an' I let 'im at first. I didn't wanna believe it but Beth's cries fillin' my ears told me somethin' was wrong.

I watched everyone, prayin' it was a mistake but their actions told me it wasn't.

Maggie was cryin' on Glenn's shoulder, Tyreese had 'is arms 'round Sasha an' Carol as they cried, Hershel was sittin' in a chair with 'is head in 'is hands; an' Rick was against tha wall holdin' Asskicker as tight as he could.

The doctor put 'is hand on Hershel's shoulder, "We made sure she wouldn't turn so Beth wouldn't have to see that." Hershel kept 'is head in 'is hands an' nodded.

Merle had stopped pullin' my arm an' jus' stood there next ta me with 'is head hangin'. He patted my back then squeezed my shoulder.

"Maybe ya should go see 'em," he told me. I looked at 'im an' saw tha look on 'is face. It was one I'd never seen 'fore.

That's when it hit me. She's really gone.

I fell ta my knees an' cried like a lil' bitch.

______________________

**Rick-**

I clung to Judith and tried not to cry as everyone gathered around Beth's cell but I did anyway.

We could all hear her cryin'. It was a sound I'll never be able to forget.

I held Judith just a little bit tighter and watched everyone.

The baby really is gone.

We all watched Merle help Daryl up off the floor and help him to the cell.

______________________

**Beth-**

I kept the baby as close to me as possible and held her so I could put my forehead on hers.

I never stopped cryin', even when I saw my tears fall onto her face.

The only time I looked away from her was when Daryl staggered into the cell and climbed onto the bed with me.

I looked back at the baby. How could I have ever hated her?

Daryl reached out and ran his finger over her face then he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

I felt him rest his head on my shoulder and his tears fell onto my skin.

I started rockin' her back and forth.

I could hear everyone cryin' and talkin' but I couldn't make out what they were sayin'.

Daryl and I stayed in the same position for what seemed like a few hours until the doctor, Sasha and Carol came back in.

______________________

**Daryl-**

Sasha stood at tha foot of tha bed while tha doctor an' Carol moved closer ta Beth an' tha baby.

Tha doctor reached for tha baby but Beth jerked 'er arms away.

"No," she screamed at 'im.

He moved so Carol could try to get tha baby.

"Bethie," Carol wiped 'er own tears away, "sweetie, we need to take her now. You need to get cleaned up and rest."

Beth shook 'er head 'no' an' when Carol reached down an' pulled tha baby away from 'er, she started screamin' an' cryin' worse than she had been.

"No! No, please don't take her! Please! No!"

They hurried out of tha cell with tha baby an' Beth jumped up.

I tried ta keep 'er from goin' after 'em but she did anyway an' I followed 'er.

"No! Please don't take her," she cried.

Merle grabbed 'er as she hit tha floor. I couldn't move from tha doorway as I listened to 'er an' watched ever'one starin' at 'er.

"No! No! No!" Beth cried.

Ever'one was silent 'cept fer Beth an' tha doctor.

He walked over to 'er an' asked Merle ta keep 'er still while he gave 'er a sedative.

Beth continued screamin', even as Merle picked 'er up an' brought 'er back ta tha cell.

It didn't take long for tha drugs ta work on 'er.

Slowly we all left tha cell block an' went inta tha common room where we all sat in silence for a good four hours.

Carl took Asskicker from Rick an' hugged 'er tightly 'fore he passed 'er on ta someone else.

I saw 'im pick up a hammer an' a couple small pieces of wood but no one else seemed ta notice it.

I was still in shock as I watched 'im hammer tha pieces together ta make a cross.

"She got a name?" Carl asked, gettin' ever'one's attention. He'd found some paint an' had it waitin'.

I rubbed my face an' let myself cry again.

We'd never even talked 'bout names 'cause I was too busy bein' pissed off at 'er an' Rick.

There was so much we didn't do an' now there was so much more we'd never get tha chance ta do with our baby girl. All 'cause I was bein' a dick an' wouldn't let myself be 'round 'er.

Carl jus' sat there an' waited for an answer that I couldn't give 'im yet.

"Beth may hate me for sayin' this," Maggie started, "but her favorite girls name is Hannah. She's always loved that name."

I looked over at Carl, "that's 'er name."

We all watched as he painted tha name _'Hannah'_ onto tha cross.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter may contain possible triggers for everything. Consider yourself warned.

_ **WARNING: This chapter may contain possible triggers for everything. Consider yourself warned.  
** _

**Wrong About You**

**Chapter 15**

**Daryl** -

I ain't slept none since we lost tha baby yesterday. I cain't even bring myself ta go 'round anyone. I've jus' been walkin' 'round tha prison an' cryin'.

I've been by Beth's cell a few times an' I've set with 'er. Even though she's still out, the last time I went ta see Beth, I told 'er what we named our lil' girl.

Maggie an' Hershel wanna have a funeral fer Hannah. They wanna wait 'til Beth's awake though so tha doctor ain't gave 'er nothin' else.

Ever' time I close my eyes I see Hannah in Beth's arms an' I can picture how much she'd look like Beth if she was given tha chance.

* * *

**Beth** -

I was awake the last time Daryl came in here and told me what he named the baby.

I've been awake every time the others have come to check on me but I don't want to see them or talk to them so I kept my eyes closed.

They all started caring a little too late.

"Bethie?"

I looked to see daddy standin' in the doorway.

I looked away from him without sayin' anythin'. Why can't they understand that I don't want to see or speak to them?

Daddy walked away when I didn't answer him.

It wasn't long after daddy walked away that I heard everyone talkin' at once in the common room.

Without a word, Maggie came into the cell and sat a pile of clothes on the foot of the bed and then left.

I sat up and looked at the clothes. There was a not on top of them.

_"Bethie,_

_You don't have to speak to any of us but we want you to know we're holding a funeral for the baby. So, get dressed and come outside. We won't start until you get out there."_

I didn't bother putting the clothes on, I just ran out in the nightgown I was wearin'.

They were all gathered around a small hole when I reached them.

* * *

**Daryl** -

None of us said anythin' ta Beth when we saw 'er comin' towards us.

We didn't know what ta say or how she was gonna react ta all of this.

"What're y'all doin'?" she asked.

"We're burying Hannah," Carol told 'er.

"Hannah? Who's Hannah?"

Ever'one looked at me.

"I thought you told her," Maggie whispered ta me.

"I did."

I walked over ta 'er but she took a step back.

"Beth, Hannah is our baby girl. She's dead."

I'm not sure if anyone else saw what I did but somethin' in Beth snapped at that moment.

"You...you can't bury her. My baby is not dead!"

"Yes, she is. She was stillborn," Maggie told 'er.

Beth smiled, "No she's not, Maggie. My baby is not dead."

Her eyes looked over all of us 'fore they settled on tha small box by tha hole.

She stared at it for a minute with wide eyes 'fore she started towards it.

I grabbed 'er but we both ended up fallin' ta tha ground.

"Get her out of there! You're gonna kill her! She can't breathe in there. Get her out. Please," she cried an' pleaded.

"Sasha, go get the doctor," someone said.

"Let go of me," Beth yelled, "you killed my baby!"

I didn't let go of 'er but I did tighten my arms 'round 'er an' held 'er closer to me.

It didn't take long for tha doctor ta get to us.

"Bring her inside," he told me.

After 'bout an hour of him examinin' 'er he came out of tha cell.

"I didn't give her a sedative because her heart rate and blood pressure are elevated. But, I do suggest you all try to help her with this."

He continued ta talk ta Hershel while I went ta check on Beth.

She was sittin' on tha floor starin' at tha wall in front of 'er. I knelt down beside 'er, "Bethie?"

She looked at me an' pushed me away. I stood up an' looked down at 'er. If there was anyway I could trade places with our baby girl, I'd gladly do it.

"This is your fault," she screamed, "she's gone because of you!"

She started cryin' an' stood up, "I hated her because of you, you son of a bitch!"

I didn't try ta stop 'er from screamin' or say anythin' to 'er. She needed ta do this an' I was gon' let 'er.

I could see ever'thin' she was feelin' in tha way she looked at me.

She pointed 'er finger at me, "How dare you name her! You didn't even want her! She wasn't yours to name, you bastard! She was mine!"

She turned away from me but 'fore I knew what she was doin', she drew back an' hit me.

"Get out!"

"Bethie," I reached for 'er but she stepped back.

"No! I hate you! I wish you were dead! You never should've come back!"

I nodded an' left. I cain't blame 'er or hate 'er for tha way she feels.

It's all on me.

Things could've been different if I'd have stayed 'ere 'stead of goin' with Merle.

* * *

**Rick** -

I kept Judith and Carl as close to me as possible while Daryl and Glenn buried the baby.

Hershel read from the Bible and Tyreese, Maggie and Sasha all sang Amazing Grace.

The sun had set by the time we all got back out here for the funeral so when it was over, we all split up and went about our business.

I went back inside and put Judith down for the night before takin' my watch shift.

When my shift was over later that night, I sat in the common room with Hershel and talked until we heard Judith cryin'.

I went to my cell and picked her up.

When I turned around, Beth was standin' in the doorway.

"Beth?"

She didn't answer or move so I laid Judith back down.

"Beth?" I put my hands on her shoulders but she still didn't respond.

I snapped my fingers in front of her face but there was no movement from her.

I moved away and watched her.

She moved to pick Judith up but stopped.

Her eyes flicked to me and then back down to Judith before she ran out.

I stepped out of the cell to see that she was standin' in front of Daryl while he tried to talk to her.

Again, she wasn't makin' any movements.

Daryl looked up at me and narrowed his eyes.

"Why tha fuck was she in your cell?" He growled and started towards me.

"I don't know," I told him truthfully. I honestly had no clue why she was in there and I told him that.

He got in my face and grabbed my shirt, "Ya think jus' 'cause we ain't got a baby ya can make another move on 'er?"

I shook my head, "I really don't know why she was in there. I went to get Judith when she started cryin' but..."

I stopped and Daryl let go of me as we watched Beth walk into the common room and head straight for the exit.

We followed her outside and continued to watch her.

We noticed we weren't the only ones doin' that though. Maggie and Glenn were on the perch of one guard tower watchin' her, Sasha and Michonne were watchin' from the other guard tower and Merle, Tyreese and Carl had followed us out of the prison.

She walked as if she knew exactly where she was goin'.

She walked right up to the fence and stared at the walkers. She wasn't close enough for them to reach her but she was too close in my book.

Slowly, we all moved down to the fence but stayed far enough back that we wouldn't startle Beth.

She stood there for 15 minutes, just watchin' the walkers. She didn't look away, she didn't blink, nothin'. It was almost as if she was frozen in place.

Suddenly, the snarls of the walkers got more intense as Beth took a step closer and reached her hand out to them.

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Possible triggers for suicide, child abuse, child death and maybe some things I can't think of right now.

_**WARNING: Possible triggers for suicide, child abuse, child death and maybe some things I can't think of right now.** _

**Wrong About You**

**Chapter 16**

**Daryl** -

We watched Beth standin' there for 15 minutes. She was jus' watchin' tha walkers.

She looked like she did back at tha farm when she cut 'er wrist an' that fuckin' scared me.

I was watchin' 'er so closely that when tha snarls of tha walkers got more intense, I almost didn't notice that she'd taken a step closer an' reached 'er hand out ta them.

"Beth!" I yelled out an' ran towards 'er.

She didn't move or speak when I knocked 'er ta tha ground an' started screamin' at 'er.

I wasn't mad at 'er, I was scared.

* * *

_A few days later..._

Lookin' at 'er now, she seems lifeless. Like she did back at the farm but somehow this is worse.

She's jus' layin' there, 'er eyes are cold an' glassy an' she ain't moved in days.

Even if she hates me, I ain't gon' leave 'er side. It won't do nobody any good if I do.

Last time I left 'er, we ended up 'ere. I don't wanna know what'll happen if I leave 'er again.

I ain't mad at 'er no more. I ain't even mad at Rick no more. I cain't forget what they did but I ain't mad 'bout it.

Spent too much time bein' mad an' not enough time doin' what I should've.

"You need to sleep," Maggie said from tha doorway.

"I will when she's awake."

"No, Daryl. You need to get some sleep. We don't know how much longer she's gonna be out and when she does wake up, she'll need you."

We both looked at Beth but she ain't moved an inch an' probably never will.

"Here," Maggie held out 'er hand, "daddy said to tale this. It's a sleepin' pill but it'll help you."

"Thanks," I mumbled but she kept watchin' me.

"I ain't leavin' 'til I see you take it," she said.

So I took it an' she left.

* * *

_"Daddy! Daddy!"_

_I turned 'round ta see a lil' blonde girl runnin' at me._

_"Daddy, please bring back a really big deer," she said an' motioned how big with 'er tiny arms 'fore she wrapped 'em 'round my neck._

_"Aight. I'll bring ya back a big one," I told 'er an' kissed 'er forehead._

_"Daddy!" I heard 'er scream again an' saw 'er fall ta tha ground with a walker on top of 'er._

_"Daddy! Help me!" she pleaded._

_When I got to 'er she was cryin' an' bloody. I didn't get to 'er fast enough._

_'Fore I could pick 'er up, I heard someone laughin'._

_I kicked tha walker away an' recognized 'im. He wasn't a walker though._

_"Ya should've kept walkin', boy," he laughed._

_"Ya know yer jus' a piece a' shit. She wasn't yer kid ta begin with. Hell, 'er mama ain't never loved ya. Far as I could tell, she was a fuckin' whore. Jus' like yer mama. They both deserved ta die. I shoulda killed yer pussy ass when ya was a kid. Jus' like that kid there."_

_I jumped at 'im an' squeezed my hands 'round 'is neck._

_He laughed an' opened 'is eyes. I jumped back when I saw Beth's lifeless eyes starin' back at me._

_"Go on, boy, kill 'er. Ya know ya want to," he laughed again._

* * *

"Daryl!"

Someone was callin' my name an' shakin' me.

"Daryl, wake up!"

They shook me again.

"Daryl!"

They slapped me an' soon as my eyes opened, I jumped up.

"What tha hell was that for?" I growled.

"Where's Beth?" Maggie asked.

"She's right...," my heart stopped when I saw she wasn't on tha bed.

I bolted out tha door yellin' 'er name.

"Beth!"

We were all yellin' out for 'er but there was no answer.

Then I saw 'er. I couldn't move from where I was.

She couldn't really be that far gone, could she?

I watched as she dug at Hannah's grave with 'er bare hands.

It had been rainin' so tha ground was soft an' she was covered in mud.

I wanted ta rush to 'er side but I found myself movin' towards 'er slowly. Ever'one else stayed back.

"Bethie," I tried ta sound as calm as I could when I got to 'er, "what're ya doin?"

She didn't answer or stop diggin' so I reached out an' touched 'er shoulder.

"Beth? Can ya hear me?"

She continued what she was doin' like I wasn't even there.

I knelt down an' put my arms 'round 'er ta pull 'er away from tha grave.

She froze but quickly started kickin' an' screamin' at me when I stood up a' tried ta carry 'er away.

"Shh...it's gon' be okay, Bethie." I tried ta calm 'er down but it didn't work.

"No!" she screamed, "I can't leave her! She needs me!"

She pushed an' kicked 'til she was outta my arms an' back beside tha grave.

"Bethie, ya need ta come back inside."

"No," she growled an' looked at me, "I'm not leavin' her. She needs me, Daryl. I need to be with her."

"Beth, she's dead. You cain't be with 'er."

She cocked 'er head ta tha side an' smiled at me.

"I can be with her, Daryl. It's where I belong."

"No, it's not. You belong 'ere with us, with me."

She shook 'er head but tha smiled stayed.

"I know now why this happened, Daryl. Neither one of us were supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be with her. She needs me. You don't need me. No one else here needs me but she does. My baby girl needs me."

I let tha tears burn my eyes while I listened to 'er talk. This wasn't the Beth I love. My Beth was gone.

I fell back an' covered my face with my hands an' cried.

I could feel 'er watchin' me an' I jumped when she put 'er hands on my wrists an' pulled my hands away from my face.

"Don't cry, Daryl. This is what was supposed to happen. We were never meant to be here," she spoke so calmly, like she was sure of 'erself.

I wrapped my arms 'round 'er an' pulled 'er to me.

"Bethie, I need you," I whispered, "I love you."

"I'm not worth it. I'm not good enough, Daryl. I don't deserve your love," she whispered back.

I was holdin' 'er so tight, I didn't notice she had my knife in 'er hand. She'd already cut one wrist an' was doin' tha other when I noticed.

"Beth?"

She smiled an' let tha knife fall ta tha ground.

"Beth?"

I cradled 'er in my arms an' ran towards tha prison.

Hershel, tha doc an' Carol hurried to 'er side when I placed 'er on 'er bed.

"Get out," one of them told me, "we need room."

Ever'one was in tha common room when I walked in there.

"This is yer fuckin' fault!" I half cried an' yelled when I saw Rick.

I picked up a knife an' rushed at 'im.

"Ya couldn't fuckin' leave 'er alone!"

I felt somethin' warm wash over my hand as Merle pulled me away.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Wrong About You**

**Chapter 17**

**Merle** -

I had ta help keep baby brother from ever'one while they took care of Officer Friendly.

Cain't believe he fuckin' cut 'im like he did. He jus' fuckin' lost it an' went after 'im.

Cain't say I don't blame 'im though. I've wanted an' tried ta kill Officer Friendly fer shit that don't seem so bad now.

My baby brother lost 'is girl an' 'is baby.

I ain't never seen 'im like this 'fore. He jus' stays with 'er.

* * *

**Beth** -

My head was cloudy and every time I tried to move Daryl's arms got tighter around me.

When my hands drifted down to my stomach, I felt my chest get tight and I couldn't breathe.

"Wh...where...where's the baby?" I managed after a few minutes.

Daryl raised his head up and looked at me.

"Ya don't 'member?"

I shook my head. What was he talkin' about?

"Beth...," he started but he looked away and started to run his hand over his face.

When he looked back at me, I could see everythin' in his eyes.

He didn't have to say anythin' for me to know somethin' bad had happened.

There was no stoppin' myself from cryin'. I squeezed my eyes shut to try to shut everythin' out but it wasn't workin'. It didn't help that Daryl had wrapped his arms back around me and was holdin' me as close to him as I could get.

I wanted to push him away but I didn't have the strength to do it.

I wanted to yell at him to get off me and that everythin' was his fault but I didn't have the strength to do that either.

I wanted to tell him how much I love him and how much I need him but I couldn't find the words and I found I couldn't speak anyway.

My mouth was dry and my throat was sore and itchy.

When I tried to move, I hurt all over.

My head, my arms, my hands, my legs, my feet. I hurt everywhere. I hurt so bad I thought I'd never be able to move again.

* * *

**Daryl** -

Beth's been awake for a few days but she stays in 'er cell.

She won't let anyone near 'er. She won't let me touch 'er, she won't even look at me.

"Daryl?"

I looked over my shoulder ta see Maggie walkin' towards me. She sat down next ta me an' picked at tha grass.

"We need to make a run," she said, "I know you don't want to leave Beth but I was wonderin' if you would come with us."

"Who all's goin'? "

"Me, Sasha and Tyreese."

"I'll go."

It'd be good ta get outta 'ere fer a lil' while.

"Okay. We're about to leave."

"Aight. Give me a minute."

She nodded an' walked away, I sat there 'til I forced myself ta get up. When I did, I went ta Beth's cell.

I could hear Beth talkin' tha closer I got ta 'er cell. I moved tha curtain back ta see she was sittin' on 'er floor with a blanket bundled up in 'er arms.

I watched 'er rock back an' forth. I wasn't sure what she was doin' at first but it didn't take long ta find out.

She was talkin' to Hannah. She was apologizin' fer not lovin' 'er an' all tha other shit.

I hit tha wall an' walked off. I fuckin' need outta 'ere 'fore I go crazy.

Maggie, Tyreese an' Sasha was all waitin' by tha car. We went over tha map an' talked 'bout what all we needed ta get an' where we was gon' look.

It took us three hours ta get ta tha town. Nobody said nothin'. None of 'em knew what ta say I guess.

We found tha town an' whatever it was we needed.

"Do you mind drivin'?" Sasha asked.

"Naw," I took tha keys from 'er an' we all got in.

They didn't say nothin' else while we were headed back ta tha prison. I like tha quiet an' not havin' ta talk ta no one but tha silence is killin' me. Makes ever'thin' that's in my head louder.

"It's too fuckin' quiet," I said after 'bout half an hour of quiet, "Y'all got any music in 'ere?"

"Umm," Maggie dug through tha console, "yeah. There's a few CDs in here but I don't know what's on them."

I shrugged, "Don't matter none. Jus' put somethin' in."

I ain't sure what kinda music it was but I turned it all tha way up an' wished it could be louder.

When tha first song ended, a slower song started playin'.

_"Today could have been the day, That you blow out your candles, Make a wish as you close your eyes_

_Today could have been the day, Everybody was laughing, Instead I just sit here and cry"_

Those first words got my attention.

_"Who would you be? What would you look like, When you looked at me for the very first time? Today could have been the next day of the rest of your life._

_Not a day goes by, That I don't think of you, I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose, Such a ray of light we never knew, Gone too soon, yeah."_

My eyes started burnin' as I listened ta tha song.

_"Would you have been president Or a painter, an author, or sing like your mother? One thing is evident, Would've given all I had, Would've loved you like no other._

_Who would you be, What would you look like, Would you have my smile and her eyes? Today could have been the next day of the rest of your life."_

I slammed on tha breaks, put tha car in park an' broke down.

_"Not a day goes by, That I don't think of you, I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose, Such a ray of light we never knew, Gone too soon, yeah._

_Not a day goes by, Oh I'm always asking why._

_Not a day goes by, That I don't think of you, I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose, Such a beautiful light we never knew, Gone too soon, You were gone too soon Yeah._

_Not a day goes by, That I don't think of you."_

I didn't hear tha others gettin' outta tha car or my door openin'.

Maggie put 'er arms 'round me but she didn't say anythin'.

I could feel 'em pullin' me outta tha car an' helpin' me inta tha back seat.

* * *

**Merle** -

I's keepin' an eye on baby brothers girl. Didn't want 'er ta try an off 'erself again.

She ain't in 'er right mind.

I ain't 'bout ta lose my baby brother if she does an' that's what'll happen.

She came outta 'er cell an' glared at me.

"You don't have to babysit me," she mumbled.

"Like hell I do. Where ya goin'?"

"Anywhere but here."

Shit, that don't sound good.

She started down tha cell block an' I followed 'er outside.

I stayed back a lil' when I saw she was goin' over ta tha baby's grave.

* * *

**Daryl** -

Maggie didn't let go of me tha whole way back ta tha prison.

I'd done my best ta suck it up but when we pulled up an' I saw Merle starin' down out tha graves an' then saw Beth standin' there, I couldn't.

I's outta tha car an' walkin' over ta Beth 'fore it completely stopped.

She looked up at me with tears in 'er eyes an' grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry...for everythin'," she whispered.

My legs gave out when I pulled 'er inta my arms an' we both fell ta tha ground, both of us cryin'.

* * *

_**A/N: The song used in this chapter is "Gone Too Soon" by Daughtry.** _


	18. Chapter 18

**Wrong About You**

**Chapter 18**

**Rick** -

I've been stayin' out of everyone's way, been giving Beth and Daryl space.

They've been spendin' more time together the past couple of days. I've had to sit by and watch them sit down by the graves and talk to the baby.

Sometimes, and I know I'm not the only one who has heard it, Beth sits in her cell and sings lullabies and talks to the baby. I don't know if that's her way of coping or if she's not there anymore.

Everything around the prison was quiet and still. That's how it usually is this time of night. The walkers haven't been too bad here lately but even through the snarls and moans, things seem peaceful.

When my watch was over, I made my way over to the graves and sat down beside Hannah's.

I sat there not sayin' anythin' but praying to God everythin' would get better somehow. Not for me but for everyone, Beth mostly.

Thunder crashed and lighting lit up the sky as a storm started to roll in. Maybe that's why the walkers have settled down a little.

* * *

**Daryl** -

Beth tossed an' turned most of tha night. All I could do was try ta calm 'er down but that wasn't workin' so I let 'er go through whatever this was.

I sat there watchin' 'er 'til it was time fer my watch shift.

I hate leavin' 'er but sometimes it's better ta not be 'round no one, 'specially her. Bein' up 'ere in tha guard tower gives me time ta think.

We've done talked shit over 'til there ain't nothin' left ta talk 'bout. I'm sick an' tired of all tha fightin'. I ain't told either one of 'em yet but I forgive 'em both fer what they did. It wouldn't have happened had I stayed. None of this would've happened, least not like this.

Maybe if I had stayed me an' Beth would be holdin' our baby girl right now, gettin' ta know 'er, watch 'er grow but that ain't ever gon' happen.

An' if it does happen fer her, it won't be with me.

I cain't go through this shit again. If it hurts this fuckin' bad ta lose a kid who probably wasn't mine, I don't wanna know what it'd be like ta lose one that is.

* * *

**Rick** -

I left the graves to go back inside only after I saw Daryl come out and make his way to the furthest tower.

It was almost too quiet inside, even with the thunder and lighting echoing off the walls.

No one was awake yet and I couldn't sleep so I stayed in the common room, in the dark.

I sat in there, listenin' to everythin' outside 'til I heard a noise comin' from inside the cell block. It sounded like Judith but as I passed by Beth's cell, I realized it was her.

I rubbed my eyes and raised my hand to knock on the bars when I heard her singin' through her tears. I eased the curtain that was over her door out of the way a little.

She was sittin' on the bed with a baby blanket in her arms.

I closed my eyes and the curtain and sat down against the wall outside of her cell and listened to her sing.

_"Na na, na na na, na na I miss you, miss you so bad I don't forget you, oh it's so sad I hope you can hear me I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away Was the day I found it won't be the same Oh_

_Na na na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you Goodbye on the hand I wish that I could see you again I know that I can't_

_Oh I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away Was the day I found it won't be the same Oh_

_I had my wake up Won't you wake up I keep asking why And I can't take it It wasn't fake It happened, you passed by_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone There you go, there you go Somewhere I can't bring you back Now you are gone, now you are gone There you go, there you go, Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away Was the day I found it won't be the same no.. The day you slipped away Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh..._

_Na na, na na na, na na I miss you"_

I wasn't sure when but sometime during the song the rain started comin' down.

It did nothin' to drown out everythin' that was goin' on in my head which is why I almost didn't see Beth runnin' out of her cell.

I didn't follow her out until I heard the door to the cell block slam shut. By the time I made it outside, she was almost to the graves, blanket in her hand.

When I made it to her, she was soaked and covered in mud. Even through the rain, anyone would've been able to see her tears.

"Beth," I knelt down next to her, "you need to come back inside. You'll get sick out here."

"I'm fine," she mumbled.

"No you're not. She's gone, Beth. You need to get inside and get over it."

I knew there was no getting over this but I didn't know what else to say.

She slapped me.

"How dare you tell me to get over it?! You didn't want her, Daryl didn't want her, I didn't want her. No one did," she yelled.

"You think I didn't want her?" I yelled back.

She hit me again, "you said you didn't! Daryl said it too! I know I sure as hell didn't!"

"I wanted her, Beth! I didn't think it was right though."

"If you wanted her, why didn't you say somethin'?"

"You and her both needed Daryl, not me. What we did ruined a lot of things. Sayin' I didn't want her was the only way to make things right! To let y'all be a family. That's why I didn't say anythin'."

"You son of a bitch! This is all your fault! I hate you," she screamed.

* * *

**Daryl** -

I could see Beth an' Rick from where I was. It looked like they were arguin' 'bout somethin'.

It hurt ta look away but I had ta do it.

I ain't given 'em a chance ta talk shit out together so I's lettin' 'em do it now.

I was sittin' against tha wall with my eyes closed when I heard a shot ring out.

* * *

_**A/N: the song used in this chapter is "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne.** _

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Wrong About You**

**Chapter 19**

**Beth** -

Rick grabbed me and threw me to the ground when we heard the gunshot.

There was another gunshot immediately after the first one but Rick shielded me from it.

"Beth!?" Daryl was screamin' my name as he ran to us.

Rick moved off of me and I could feel the warmth of blood on my hands but I didn't know of it was mine or his.

Daryl knelt down next to us. "Bethie, ya aight?"

I nodded and looked down at my hands, Daryl looked down too.

"Ya sure ya ain't hurt?"

I couldn't say anythin' 'til we noticed Rick was bent down, clenching his stomach.

Daryl picked up his crossbow, "Help 'im get inside."

I helped him up and tried to run towards the prison while Daryl ran towards the fence.

"Daddy!" I yelled out for him when we got inside the cell block.

"Oh my God!"

Daddy saw the blood and motioned for me to help Rick into his cell.

"Bethie," daddy looked at my blood covered shirt, "go let Carol see if any of that blood could be yours."

I nodded and backed out of the cell and went straight to mine

"What happened?" Carol asked when she came to my cell.

"I...I don't know. We were out by the graves talkin' and...and we heard two gunshots."

"Where's Daryl?"

I shrugged, "He went down to the fences."

I couldn't do anythin' but stare at Ricks blood on my hands.

* * *

**Daryl** -

I couldn't find nothin' ta tell me who had shot Rick 'cause they was gone 'fore I could get to 'em but I got a good guess who it was.

I went back inside ta talk ta ever'one an' see how Beth was.

When I got inside, Hershel was tryin' ta get the bullet outta Rick an' Carol was talkin' ta Beth.

"What happened out there, Darylina?"

"Don't know. Someone fuckin' shot Rick, coulda shot Beth too."

"Reckon I know who it was," Merle slapped my shoulder, "they knew who they was aimin' at or they would've got 'er too."

I nodded an' went ta Beth's cell when Carol left.

She was jus' sittin' there. Looked like she had been cryin' an' wiped 'er face with 'er hands.

I knelt down in front of 'er, picked up a bottle of water an' poured some onto my rag.

I started wipin' tha blood off 'er face but she didn't move, 'er eyes stayed on 'er hands.

I got as much blood off 'er face as I could 'fore I started wipin' 'er hands.

She finally looked up at me but I wasn't expectin' tha look that was in 'er eyes. She jerked 'er hands away from me an' jumped up.

"Beth, what's wrong?"

"Everyone...Rick...it's my fault. All of it."

"Beth," I stood an' got closer to 'er, "tha Governor is tha one who shot Rick. It ain't yer fault."

I put my hands on 'er shoulders but she pushed me away.

"Get away from me!"

"Beth?" Maggie stepped inta tha cell.

"Get out," she screamed, "both of you! Get away from me!"

Maggie stepped 'round me ta get closer ta Beth.

"Bethie, what's goin' on? Why don't you want us in here?"

"It's my fault," she whispered an' slid down ta tha floor, "I killed her!"

Maggie turned ta me an' put 'er hand on my arm. We stepped outta tha cell ta talk but we could hear Beth cryin' an' mumblin' somethin' 'bout it all bein' 'er fault so we went ta tha common room.

"She's not over Hannah," Maggie sighed an' sat down, "and now, now she's blamin' herself for what happened to Rick."

I wasn't sure what ta say but I knew it'd be better fer me ta say whatever it was ta Beth, not Maggie or anyone else.

Beth was still on 'er floor mumblin' but she wasn't cryin' no more.

I sat down in front of 'er an' jus' watched 'er for a minute.

"Ya know, ain't none of this yer fault. Not Hannah, not Rick, none of it."

I kept repeatin' myself to 'er but it didn't seem like she was listenin'.

I moved ta sit beside 'er an' pulled 'er inta my lap.

"I love ya, Beth an' I ain't gon' stop. Not fer nothin'. I ain't mad at ya fer bein' with Rick. I sure as hell ain't lettin' ya take tha blame fer what happened ta Hannah. Sometimes those things jus' happen."

She pulled away from me an' shook 'er head.

"I don't love you, Daryl."

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Wrong About You**

**Chapter 20**

**Beth** -

"I don't love you, Daryl," I lied to him.

I didn't know how he would react but I had to tell him that. He needs to be able to move on and be happy.

If he stays with me, he'll just end up dead. Like Hannah.

It's my fault she died, it's my fault Rick got shot, everythin' bad that's happened is my fault.

Instead of yellin' at me or the countless other things I expected from Daryl, he smiled and pulled my closer against him.

"Ya don't mean that, Bethie. I know ya don't an' ya ain't gon' scare me off. I love ya too damn much fer that."

* * *

**Daryl** -

I was fuckin' shocked when she said she didn't love me. It took a minute fer me ta see she was lyin'.

"Daryl, I mean it. I don't love you," she stood an' then sat down on 'er bed.

"Beth, don't fuckin' try ta push me away. Ya ain't tha only one who lost a kid!"

"I'm not, Daryl! You didn't want her. No one wanted her!"

"Fuck! Beth, ya need ta get over this shit! Ain't none of it yer fault. Ya understand that? None of it!"

She jus' sat there an' cried.

"Look, Beth. Tell me right now, do ya still love me? Do ya still wanna be with me? 'Cause if ya do, we need ta work this shit out. If ya don't, this is it. I cain't fuckin' do this anymore."

* * *

**Beth** -

I thought I had this figured out. I thought Daryl would just walk out of here after I said that. But he didn't. He stayed in here talkin' to me.

Why does he want to be with me? After everythin' I've done, he shouldn't be with me. I slept with his best friend, I killed our daughter and he still loves me.

"Beth? Ya hear what I jus' said?"

I nodded but didn't say anythin'.

Daryl sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Do ya wanna be with...with Rick or some shit like that? Is he why ya actin' this way?"

"No. It has nothin' to do with him," I said, " Well, it kind of does. I don't want you to get hurt like him. I was wrong to try to blame you for what we did. It wasn't your fault, it was ours. Mostly mine though. I needed you but you weren't there. I fucked up, Daryl."

"No shit. 'Course ya fucked up but that ain't what I asked ya, Beth. I ain't worried 'bout that no more. I love ya an' I wanna know if ya still love me."

I couldn't lie to him. He saw through it earlier.

"I love you, Daryl. I just need time. I think we both do."

"Naw," he shook his head, "we both need time but we need ta work this out...together. We need ta fix this shit fer good, Beth. Answer my question, do ya wanna be with me an' try ta fix things 'tween us?"

"Yes," it came out as a whisper but I meant it. I wanted to fix things, I wanted to be with Daryl even if I don't think I deserve someone as good as him.

He knelt down in front of me and kissed me then put his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"It's not your fault either," I told him, "I'm the one who messed up, Daryl."

"Ain't nothin' we cain't deal with," he said without movin'.

"I never imagined anythin' could hurt this much. I wanted her. I still want her," I cried, "I know it didn't seem like it but I did. I really did."

* * *

**Daryl** -

I knew Beth wanted Hannah. Hell, I wasn't sure she was mine an' I wanted 'er.

_She was mine._

"C'mon," I stood an' helped Beth up.

"Where are we goin'?"

"Ta see our lil' girl."

She pulled away from me an' rubbed 'er eyes.

"No, no. I can't."

"Yeah ya can. Ya gotta. It's tha only way fer this ta get better."

She didn't nod or say anythin' so I jus' put my arm 'round 'er shoulders an' led 'er outside an' down to the graves.

I wasn't jus' doin' this fer Beth, I needed it too.

Never thought I wanted kids 'til I couldn't hold 'er or do anythin' a father should be doin'.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

**Wrong About You**

**Chapter 21**

_**Daryl** _ _-_

_It's been three months since we lost Hannah an' one since tha last time I heard Beth's voice._

_She's jus' not there anymore. Hershel, tha doc an' ever'one keep tellin' me she'll get better but I ain't so sure._

_She doesn't talk ta anyone, she doesn't leave our cell. She barely sleeps an' ta get 'er ta eat ya almost gotta force 'er._

_Things 'tween me an' Rick ain't tha same as they was 'fore all this but 'least we can talk an' be 'round each other without me wantin' ta kill 'im._

* * *

_**Beth** _ _-_

_They all watch me and treat me like a scared dog or somethin'._

_I know it's not right that I haven't talked to anyone but I can't make any words come out when I try to._

_The last time I talked to anyone wasn't even talkin'. I screamed at all of them and said I hated them._

_They treated me like shit and then when I lost Hannah they tried to act like nothin' had ever happened. Maggie, Carol, everyone kept sayin' that I'd have more kids eventually and that Daryl and I would be good parents._

_I just couldn't take it anymore._

_I hate the way they all talk to me and look at me. I'm not as broken as they think I am but I haven't been able to pick up the pieces of myself yet to show them that._

_This feels like a bad dream I can't wake up from and I'm not sure how much more of this I can take._

_The only reason I'm leavin' my cell now is because I heard gunshots and screamin'._

* * *

_**Daryl** _ _-_

_"Daddy!"_

_We all turned 'round ta see Beth standin' there screamin' fer Hershel while tha Governor had Michonne's sword at 'is neck._

_Shit!_

_I ran to 'er an' put my hands on 'er shoulders, "Bethie, ya think ya can shoot?"_

_She nodded so I handed 'er a gun._

_"No! Daddy!" Beth screamed when tha sword was swung an' red rushed out of Hershel's neck. She dropped 'er gun an' ran back inside._

_I couldn't go after her even though I wanted to. She's gon' be worse than she was now._

_We all started firin' at tha Governor an' 'is people._

_"Daryl, can you please go make sure Beth is alright?" Maggie asked me._

_"Yeah," I nodded._

_"Beth!" I yelled out 'er name over an' over when I went back inside._

_I ran through ever' place I could think of ta find Beth 'til I heard lil' Asskicker cryin' in tha library._

_Beth was protectin' 'er._

_I swung tha door open an' walked in._

_When I saw Beth an' lil' Asskicker, I was relieved but it didn't make any sense why Lil' Asskicker was tucked away in 'er playpen with tables and chairs surroundin' 'er while Beth was asleep on the couch._

_I stepped closer tryin' ta be careful not ta wake Beth up when my crossbow slid outta my hand an' hit tha floor._

_There was red drippin' from Beth's arm._

_"Beth?" I breathed out, hopin' she'd answer but she didn't._

_"No. C'mon baby," I whispered when I knelt down beside 'er._

_She wasn't movin' or nothin'. Jus' barely breathin' an' layin' there with 'er blood drainin' out onto tha floor._

_My hands were shakin' when I turned both of 'er wrists over._

_She'd cut them both deep enough to actually kill 'erself._

_I ripped 'er shirt ta tie 'round 'er wrists an' picked 'er up as gently as I could._

* * *

_**Rick** _ _-_

_Everythin' with the Governor was over before we knew it._

_Michonne had put her sword through him but there were still some of his people runnin' around. Some were killed, some just ran off._

_I don't know how long it took us to start makin' our way up to the prison and shut the inner gates._

_We were walkin' back towards the cell block when Daryl walked out carrying Beth._

_"What's wrong with her?" Maggie asked and ran towards him._

_Before he could answer, Maggie started screamin'._

_"No, Bethie! No, no, no! God no. Please Bethie!"_

_She hugged Daryl but kept one hand on Beth's face and slowly, everyone began to gather around them but I couldn't._

_Daryl somehow pushed everyone away from him and made his way down to the graves. No one followed him._

_He laid her down next to Hannah and picked up one of the shovels we kept down there._

_This wasn't the way things were supposed to end for them. They were supposed to move on, be happy together but I fucked everythin' up._

_One choice was all it took to fuck up somethin' good._

_I walked past everyone and went down to the graves. Picking up another shovel, I started helpin' him dig Beth's grave. I knew it wouldn't fix things but he needed help._

_We worked in silence for God only knows how long before he threw down his shovel and came at me._

_"Yer tha one that should be dead! Not Hannah, not Hershel and not Beth!" He yelled._

_I couldn't argue with him. He was right._

_He should've hit me or killed me right then but he didn't._

_"I don't need yer fuckin' help," he growled and picked up his shovel._

_I left him to it, didn't want to be in the way more than I already have._

_Everyone inside was too busy mourning to think about the world outside._

_"Here," Maggie said, handing Judith to me, "she was in the library where Daryl found Beth."_

_I nodded my thanks and carried her to my cell._

* * *

_**Daryl** _ _-_

_I finished Beth's grave but when I looked at her, I couldn't put her in it. Not yet anyways._

_I kissed her forehead an' took out my knife. I told Maggie I'd take care of it, that I wouldn't let 'er turn but when I put tha knife to 'er head I couldn't do it._

_I sat there with 'er 'til I heard 'er moan. I put my knife at tha back of 'er head an' when 'er eyes opened an' she growled, I closed my eyes._

_Her teeth ripped into my neck at tha same time I shoved tha knife into 'er skull._

_I could feel tha bite. It hurt like hell. Even more when I started pullin' 'er into tha grave an' covered 'er up._

_I laid down between Beth's an' Hannah's graves._

_It wouldn't be long fer me._

* * *

**Daryl** -

My heart was racin' as I laid there an' closed my eyes.

"Darylina."

"Baby brother, get on up."

"Daryl," someone was shakin' me now.

"Daryl? C'mon, wake yer ass up. It's time ta go." I could hear someone sayin'. It sounded like Merle but I wasn't sure. I felt a slap ta my face an' then another 'fore I could open my eyes. Sure enough, it was Merle.

I jumped out of tha bed I's in an' started clawin' at my neck where Beth had bit me.

"What ya doin', Darylina?"

"I's bit. She...Beth bit me."

"Who tha fuck's Beth?"

"Ya know who she is. She was at tha prison with us. You was there. Ya met 'er."

"Whoa, whoa," he held up 'is hand an' stepped closer to me, "hold on there, lil' brother. Ya feelin' alright 'cause I ain't never been ta yer fuckin' prison. Jus' a few days ago yer Sheriff Rick was beggin' ya ta go back with 'em an' forget 'bout me."

"What?"

"Ya heard me, boy."

I rubbed my head, "A...a few days ago? Where are we?"

"Hell if I know. You was leadin' us back ta tha prison when ya fell. Been sittin' here with yer lazy ass fer three days waitin' on ya ta wake up."

What tha hell was he talkin' 'bout? If we ain't made it back ta tha prison yet, what tha hell's goin' on?

"Ya said we left Rick a few days ago, how long has it been exactly?" I asked.

He shrugged, "'Bout four or five days but no more than that."

"Good. Let's get goin'."

When I started movin' ta get my stuff, my head started poundin' but I didn't say shit 'bout it. I had ta get back ta tha prison an' find out if Merle was tellin' tha truth. If he was an' I ain't lost Beth, I ain't ever leavin' 'er again. Not fer anythin'.

* * *

**Beth** -

Maggie, Carol and Rick were all standin' over by one of the guard towers when Maggie started screamin'.

I stood up and handed Judith over to Carl so I could go see what was wrong. I almost ran into Glenn, who was just as worried as I was, when daddy stopped.

"It would be best to let them handle whatever it is, Bethie."

So I stood there with daddy and watched as Glenn pulled Maggie back and tried to get her to calm down.

From where we were, we couldn't really see what was goin' on but when Rick and Carol stepped aside, I didn't have to be that close to see what it was.

I smiled when I saw Daryl walk past them.

"Go on," daddy said with a smile.

I ran and jumped into his arms, almost knockin' him down. "I knew you'd come back to me, Daryl Dixon."

He didn't say anythin', just tightened his arms around me. When I finally pulled away he grabbed his head.

"Daryl, what's wrong?"

"Nothin'," he said with a smirk, then he kissed me.

"Damn romance novel," I muttered the words he said the first time I kissed him, makin' us both laugh a little.

But then his expression changed and he stepped away from me. He was clenching his fists at his sides and turned to glare at Rick as he was walkin' by.

"What's goin' on?" He asked, lookin' back at me.

"What'd do you mean?"

"You an' Rick. What's goin' on?"

"There ain't a damn thing goin' on!"

He stared at me for the longest time but I never once looked away.

"Daryl?"

He stepped closer but didn't touch me. "Ya ain't never been with anyone else?"

I shook my head. "Never. You were my first and only and you will be my last."

He nodded and took my hand, leading me inside.

Once inside our cell, I sat down but he started pacing in the small space.

"Daryl, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. What happened to you?"

"Merle said I fell, hit my head an' was out for a few days."

"Oh my God! Sit down and I'll get daddy to come check you out."

"No," he waved his hand, "I wanna talk to ya. Got some things I gotta get straight in my head."

"Okay. Talk."

"It sounds fuckin' stupid but I had a dream while I was out. It sure as hell wasn't a good one but I expected it was gon' be true when I got here. I ain't never got anythin' good 'fore. Yer tha only good thing I've ever had, Beth."

"What was the dream about?"

"You...you an' Rick," he sighed and looked away, "I came back an' you was fuckin' 'im only ya didn't tell me. Not 'til I found ya in another cell block tellin' 'im you was pregnant with his baby."

"Daryl, that was just a bad dream. It's not real. I'll swear on a Bible, anythin' you want, I'll do it. But really, you can go ask daddy. I've been by his side almost twenty-four seven. And when I wasn't with him, I was with Maggie. They didn't have to say it but I know they were afraid I was goin' to do somethin' like I did back at the farm."

He nodded and looked back at me. "That's not all, ya gave up on me, Beth."

I stood up and got as close to him as I could. "I can't believe you think I would give up on you that easily. You're a good man and I've always had faith in you. I knew you'd come back to me like you said you would. I love you and I believe in you, Daryl Dixon. I will never give up on you."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck.

"Besides," I smiled at him, "Maggie and I caught Rick and Carol in the library."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, this was the end. Let me know what y'all think!
> 
> A huge thank you goes out to Jazznsmoke for her amazing help and listening to my ideas for this story! And Thank y'all so very much for sticking with this story and for all of the reviews, favorites and follows. Despite receiving a lot of criticism for this story I continued it and I'm glad I did.
> 
> Now, I know this chapter was a bit confusing, so for those of you who aren't quite sure what happened; Daryl left with Merle and was knocked out for a few days. While he was out, he dreamed about Beth and how he saw things playing out. He doesn't believe Beth or Rick would actually do that but his childhood taught him to expect the worst out of everyone, even those he trusts the most, and that he didn't deserve anything good.
> 
> If you are going to be rude, please do not bother leaving a review.
> 
> Thank y'all again! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned on this being a one-shot but I had a lot of requests to continue it on fanfiction.net so I decided to continue it.
> 
> The full story is posted there though it is not completed yet. My user name on fanfiction is also texasbelle91


End file.
